Volví a encontrarte
by Distroyer
Summary: Carla McCorkle. Si bien Stan nunca fue bueno para recordar los nombres de muchos, ese en específico nunca podría olvidarlo. No si le pertenecía a la chica que le robó el corazón y muchos suspiros ya hace mucho tiempo durante su juventud. Y ahora que había vuelto, era una segunda oportunidad para poder reconquistarla.
1. Chapter 1

Aquel era el primer día del verano, y al fin toda esa larga espera de un año habría valido la pena para que al fin ese día llegara de nuevo. El primer día del verano significaba también el primer día en que Dipper y Mabel regresaban a pasar sus vacaciones en Gravity Falls.

Quienes ya conocían a estos gemelos no podían aguantar las ansias por volver a verlos. Viejos amigos y conocidos; Wendy, Soos, Candy y Grenda, Pacifica, entre otros. Todos sabían que ese era el día en que los volverían a ver y no podían estar más entusiasmados por ello, pero claro, no tanto como su tío Stan.

Stan simplemente adoraba a esos niños. El año pasado que estuvieron con él se volvieron su todo. Se volvieron mas parte de su familia de lo que de por sí ya eran, se volvieron más allegados los unos a otros, y lo mejor, convirtieron su verano en el más divertido y lleno de aventuras que pudo tener alguna vez. Era como si hubieran formado parte de su vida desde siempre. Stan ya no se podía imaginar pasar un verano sin ellos. Esperaba que este verano no fuera diferente, y quería iniciarlo con el pie derecho, ser un mejor tío de lo que fue con ellos la vez pasada, y ahora incluso comprarles un par de regalos para darles la bienvenida.

Todo sobrino ama un buen tío que les regale cosas, y Stan ya estaba echando algunas al carrito que a Dipper y Mabel les gustarían. Para el chico llevaba unos cuantos comics de misterio, horror y monstruos, sabiendo lo amante a lo paranormal que Dipper era. Y a Mabel le daría dulces, muchos dulces que igualaran la dulzura de esa niña; chocolates, gomas de mascar, paletas coloridas, galletas, lo que fuera. Pero ni todos los caramelos del mundo se podían comparar a personalidad acaramelada de Mabel.

Ahora Stan se debatía entre si llevarle también unas gomitas con forma de osito u otras con forma de lombriz.- ¿Osos o lombrices? ¿Osos…o lombrices?- Decía mientras sus ojos iban de un empaque al otro sin poder decidirse por uno.- Bah, creo que llevaré ambas.- Tomo las dos bolsas y de igual forma las metió al carrito para después pasar directo a pagar por todo. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que la cajera era ni más ni menos que…

-¡Hey Stan!-Saludó amablemente la adolescente pelirroja.

-¡Oh, Wendy!-Respondió él.- Que gusto verte ¿Ahora trabajas en la tienda de víveres?- Stan iba poniendo toda la mercancía sobre el mostrador en cuanto hablaba.

-Desde esta mañana. Acaban de contratarme.- Sonó satisfecha de sí misma-. Y déjeme adivinar, todo esto es para los chicos.- Wendy también pasaba el verificador para cobrar el precio de cada cosa.

-Quiero sorprenderlos para cuando estén aquí.- Sonrió.

Wendy lanzó su pregunta con emoción.- ¿Si van a venir? ¡Ya quiero verlos!

-Por supuesto, yo también quiero eso.

-Apuesto a que a Dipper le emocionará que le devuelva su gorra cuando lo vea.- Aquella gorra con el símbolo de un pino, que desde que Wendy intercambió gorros con Dipper el verano pasado, no se la quitaba de la cabeza para nada, iba todos los días a la secundaria con ella, excepto que no la traía ahora, pues era regla para los empleados no portar ningún tipo de gorra, gorro o sombrero, pero la tenía guardada en su mochila.

-Oh, seguro que sí.- Aseguró Stan.

-¿Y dónde está Ford?

-En casa, y quizá siga durmiendo. Ni ha de notar que no estoy.

-Ah.- Suspiro la chica.- Soy yo la que quisiera seguir durmiendo, pero mi padre me convenció de buscar trabajo para este verano de nuevo. Aunque siéndole sincera señor Pines, extraño trabajar en la Cabaña del Misterio.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Soos? Él te daría el puesto.

-No.- Le restó importancia.- Melody ya le ayuda mucho con eso. Además me sentiría incomoda si llego a verlos besándose en algún momento.- Volvió a suspirar.- Esto de pasar ya mucho tiempo sin pareja me hace sentir celos del amor de los demás.

-Oye, no tener pareja no es tan malo. Es decir, mírame a mí.- Se señaló a si mismo con orgullo, lo cual provocó sacarle a Wendy una buena risa.

-Tiene razón, tal vez no sea tan malo.- Wendy fijó su vista hacia otro lado por un momento, con lo cual después de eso cambió un poco su actitud de estar alegre a nerviosa.- Lo siento señor Pines pero no puedo hablar, por allá está mi jefe y me está mirando.- Terminó de cobrar todo y Stan le pagó para poder retirarse.- En mi descanso iré a ver a los chicos.- Logró decirle.

Ya en el estacionamiento, Stan metió todo a su auto y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Mientras manejaba encendió la radio para oír las noticias locales.

 _Estas son las noticias de hoy._ \- Decía el locutor.- _Es el primer día del verano, de las vacaciones, y se pronostica que el sol se pondrá en su máximo punto de calor. Se recomienda usar ropas ligeras y usar mucho bloqueador si va a la playa._

En lo que Stan escuchaba, se dio cuenta de que el camino de repente se llenó de tráfico, cosa que cuando fue a hacer sus compras no había, pero ahora tuvo que hacer alto total pues la fila de autos parecía no tener fin- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Así nunca voy a llegar!

 _…Las estadísticas indican que Gravity Falls estará recibiendo el mayor número de turistas y visitantes que en años anteriores…-_ Seguía escuchando.- a _sí que puede que en este momento las carreteras se estén llenado de autos, lo cual ocasiona un tráfico muy pesado._

-Y ahora me lo dices.- Comentó Stan con desgano. Pasaban los minutos y no parecía haber circulación, estaban totalmente detenidos y en nada ayudaba que el calor estuviera aumentando. Todo en conjunto solo lograba poner a Stan de mal humor.- Este tráfico es imposible.- Al ver que se quedaría ahí por un largo tiempo decidió apagar el auto.

De entre todo el ruido que provocaban los claxon de los automovilistas en un intento desesperado por avanzar, sobresalió el grito de una mujer mayor pidiendo ayuda y llamando la atención porque acababan de robarle.

-¡Me robaron! ¡Robaron mi bolso!- Gritaba. Stan pudo ver como el ladrón corría por la acera sin detenerse, pasando a lado de su auto y de todos los demás, y muy detrás de él la victima intentaba correr para alcanzarlo pero a su paso nunca lo lograría y nadie parecía querer ayudar tampoco, estaban más concentrados en querer hacer que todos se movieran para avanzar. Algunos cuantos se bajaron de sus autos pero solo para fisgonear qué había ocurrido. Le preguntaban a la mujer qué había sucedido y por su nerviosismo ella solo podía decir que le robaron el bolso.- Estaba saliendo de la joyería y el tipo pasó corriendo y me arrebató mis cosas.- Todo esto llegó a oídos de Stan pues por curiosidad y por querer deshacerse del calor que se sentía dentro del auto él fue uno de los que bajó y se acercó a la mujer.- ¡Hagan algo por favor, llamen a la policía¡ .

-Estoy llamando.- Dijo uno de los jóvenes que estaban con ella.- Nadie contesta.

Ah, la policía. Stan sabía muy bien que en Gravity Falls solo había dos oficiales de la ley, y a veces ni siquiera se concentraban mucho en hacer bien su trabajo.

Le partió el corazón ver a una mujer inocente, a poco de llorar al creer que ya no recuperaría lo que le robaron.- Tenía cosas importantes ahí dentro.- Decía.

Stan no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, le enfureció tanto la situación que en ese momento actuó sin pensarlo. Si nadie la iba a ayudar, él no quería ser parte de ellos. Se alejó de la gente que se preocupó por la mujer y comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que el ladrón se había ido, esperando que sus piernas sacaran todas sus fuerzas para aguantar y poder alcanzarlo.

Luego de poco tiempo logró ver al ladrón de lejos. No era difícil, era el único tipo que iba vestido de negro en pleno verano, y llevaba un pasamontañas para cubrir su rostro- ¡Alto ahí, amigo!- Le gritó Stan. El ladrón le escuchó y al ver que lo perseguían, entró en un callejón para ocultarse. Stan le dio alcance ahí mismo y para su fortuna ya no tendría que correr más, pues el ladrón sin quererlo se metió a un callejón que no tenía salida- ¡Te tengo!- Dijo con tono de victoria en lo que se acercaba lentamente y acorralaba más al sujeto.- Me parece que eso no es tuyo, devuélvelo.- Refiriéndose al bolso que robó.

-¿Por qué me siguió? ¿Acaso es policía? Se ve muy viejo para ser uno.- Decía el otro con un miedo notorio en su voz.

-Woah, oye, no puedo ver tu rostro, pero tu voz me dice que eres joven, chico.- Probablemente un muchacho que no superaba los veinte años.

-¡¿Por qué se entromete anciano?! ¡Debería irse de aquí!

-No tienes que hacer esto.- Stan sonaba calmado para que así la situación no fuera a empeorar. No quería poner nervioso a un criminal, podría ser muy peligroso. Si lo sabrá él.- Créeme, no te llevara a nada bueno. Mejor busca un empleo. Si quieres te digo donde están contratando.

-¡Cállese!- Ocurrió lo que Stan no quería. Al otro lo puso nervioso y saco un arma que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- ¡No crea que no me atrevería a usarla! ¡Ultima oportunidad, o se va o le disparo a quien bien podría ser mi abuelo!

-¡No soy tan viejo! ¡Solo tengo sesenta y…! Espera, no. Mi edad no importa.- Reaccionó-. Solo devuelve el bolso.- Le presionó. Al chico le temblaban las manos. Stan vio como de repente ya no le miraba a él sino a otra dirección y hacia allá mismo apuntaba su arma. Se volvió y miró como el ladrón iba dispararle a la mujer a la que acababa de robarle, estaba justo detrás de ellos, con semblante agotado seguramente después de haber corrido tanto. En algún momento logró alcanzarlos. Ella solo pudo temer y cubrirse con los brazos la cara al ver lo que planeaba hacer el asaltante.- ¡No lo harás!- Los reflejos de Stan reaccionaron más rápido que los del otro y en un movimiento rápido le tomó del brazo que cargaba el arma y lo desvió a otro lado, ocasionando que se accionara el gatillo y se disparara la bala. Se escuchó el grito de la mujer quien estaba aterrada pensando que alguien ya se había lastimado. Seguía cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.

El arma había caído al suelo y ahora el maleante intentaba defenderse con golpes. Grave error. No sabía que se enfrentaba con un experto en el boxeo. Stan igualmente fue más rápido y los detuvo. De un fuerte empujón echó al criminal unos cuantos pasos atrás y ahí aprovechó para darle el golpe final que lo dejaría noqueado.

Tomó varias bocanadas de aire para recuperarse de la adrenalina antes de agarrar el bolso que también había terminado en el suelo. Lo limpió un poco con las manos y luego se giró hacia la mujer para entregárselo.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- Exclamó antes de darle un vistazo al interior y ver que el ladrón no le había quitado nada.- Muchas gracias.- Suspiró con alivio.- ¿Cómo puedo pagárselo?

-En verdad no fue nada.- Respondió Stan.- Es algo que hago…todos los días.- Quiso hacerse el importante. No podía evitar hacer eso o coquetear cuando tenía mujeres en frente, y más si se trataba de mujeres que le parecieran atractivas como ahora. siempre fue algo que estuvo en su naturaleza de seductor.

-¿Ah sí?

-Bueno…no. Pero aun así, no fue nada.- También estaba en su naturaleza el intentar hacerlas reír.

-¡Oh, pero con más razón!- Dijo ella.- No cualquiera se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo mismo. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para recompensarlo. Acaba de arriesgar su vida por la mía, para devolverle el bolso a alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

-Eso puede arreglarse. Si nos presentamos ya no seremos desconocidos.- Extendió su mano para agarrar la ajena-. Soy…- Ambos intentaron decir su nombre al mismo tiempo una vez que estrecharon manos, pero el sonido de una sirena acercándose los interrumpió.

-Es la policía.- Dijo la mujer.

De la patrulla bajaron el comisario Blubs y el oficial Durland, este último fue quien habló.- ¡Quieto ahí, rufián!

-Estas sosteniendo el arma al revés, Durland.- Dijo Blubs.

Una vez que la acomodó bien, apuntó de nuevo y repitió lo de hace un momento.- ¡Quieto ahí, rufián!

-Stan Pines, quedas detenido por robo y alteración al orden. Recibimos la llamada hace poco.- Sentenció el regordete comisario.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si yo no hice nada!

-Mmm bueno, siempre que estas cerca tiene que haber problemas, así que…

-¡Esperen!- Intervino la dama.- Este hombre no hizo nada malo. Al contrario ¿Ven? Tengo mi bolso de regreso. Es la prueba de que él es un héroe, nadie más me ayudó cuando lo necesité ¿Más bien en donde estaban ustedes? Nunca aparecen en el momento justo.

-Oh…bien…- Blubs se puso incomodo rascándose la nuca.- Entonces supongo que no hay ningún crimen.

-Aww nunca puedo arrestar a ningún criminal.- Dijo Durland con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Durland, más tarde podremos jugar a policías y ladrones. Yo seré el ladrón y tú me arrestas.

-¿Serás un ladrón muy malo?- Preguntó con emoción.

-Oh sí, uno muy, muy malo.

-Que bien.- Ambos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo con complicidad.

-Oigan, de hecho si hay un criminal.- Volvió a hablar ella.- Está justo aquí en el callejón. Está inconsciente.

-¿Oíste Durland? Será tu primer arresto de verdad.

-¡Hurra!- Los oficiales se ocuparon del ladrón, metiéndolo a la patrulla y dejando a Stan y a la mujer en paz- ¿Aun así podremos jugar más tarde, verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Luego de que los oficiales se fueran y todo quedara tranquilo, Stan habló.- Bueno, se hace tarde, mejor me retiro.

-¡No, no, espera!- Le detuvo ella.- Los…policías dijeron que eras…Stan, Stan Pines…

-¿Sí?...

-Stan Pines, Stanley Pines ¿De Nueva Jersey?- Esa pregunta le puso aún más nervioso.- Yo nunca olvido un nombre. Stanley…-Se le acercó un poco más y esta vez sonreía con una pequeña esperanza de que…- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?...Soy Carla. Carla McCorkle. Nos conocíamos de jóvenes.

Carla McCorkle. Si bien Stan nunca fue bueno para recordar los nombres de muchos, ese en específico nunca podría olvidarlo. No si le pertenecía a la chica que le robó el corazón y muchos suspiros ya hace mucho tiempo durante su juventud.

* * *

 **Bien, despues de no sé cuanto tiempo vuelvo a escribir un fic. ¡He vuelto a las andadas baby! xD Si lo leyeron, se los agradezco, y tambien agradezco reviews! xD Tenia que escribir de esta pareja que merece mas amor! A mi me vuelven loca estos dos, como no fue a ser canon ayy T.T En fin, no tenia idea de como comenzar el primer capitulo pero pues aqui está, espero que les haya gustado y que no piensen que es muy simplon :P Ya estoy oxidada en esto pero denme la oportunidad, pues esto apenas empieza lol Al fin me animo a escribir en el fandom de GF y puede que despues haga mas.**

 **Cabe aclarar que todo el fic se desarrolla luego del final de la serie y luego de que Stan y Ford regresaran de su travesía en su barquito lindo (Como si no lo hubieran notado ya lol) Este ya viene siendo el segundo verano que los gemelos la pasan con sus tíos, y en el proximo capitulo ya les diré en donde es que estan viviendo Stan y Ford ahora.**

 **¿Que ven faltas de ortografia?...Avisenme xD y aparte porque pues ya tengo sueño, lo empeze a escribir en la tarde y aqui ya se me hizo de mañana. Sepan perdonar fallas imperdonables a causa del insomnio (? xD :P La imagen de portada de este fic le pertenece a villyre en tumblr.  
**

 **En fin, nos vemos n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Stan sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera la columna al enterarse que a la mujer a la que acababa de evitarle un robo era Carla McCorkle, la chica de quien en su juventud se había enamorado por completo.

Desde el momento en que ella le preguntó si era de Nueva Jersey, eso debió haberle dado una pista ¿A qué otra chica conocía que fuera de Nueva Jersey? Y con razón le había parecido una mujer muy atractiva en el momento cuando se acercó a devolverle su bolso. Su subconsciente debió relacionar su rostro con el de la chica que conoció en ese entonces. Y ciertamente seguía viéndose hermosa para él. Incluso ahora mismo llevaba un bonito broche en forma de flor en el cabello. Que Stan supiera, solo había una mujer-por la cual siempre sintió algo-a la cual siempre le encantaron las flores, incluso llevarlas en su pelo.

Y no era que ahora no siguiera sintiendo nada por ella, desde luego que lo hacía, pero simplemente el tiempo siguió su curso, y Stan llegó a convencerse de que nunca pudo haber tenido una oportunidad con Carla, y de que lo mejor era dejar de lado esas esperanzas de que ella pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos por más de que siempre se los demostró abiertamente.

Llegó a pensar que ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y lo dejó pasar. Ocultó esas esperanzas durante toda su vida y las había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón para no dejarlas salir de ahí nunca. Pero es que en ocasiones le resultaba imposible no acordarse de ella y de lo que pudo haber sido entre los dos.

Carla fue la primera mujer de la que se enamoró. Fue el amor de su vida que bien dicen nunca se olvida. Fue la primera niña en la que se fijó cuando tenían doce años y desde ahí la consideró un ser hermoso y perfecto.

Aun recordaba varias de las muchas veces en que ambos salían a bailar y se movían al compás de la música de moda en aquellos buenos y viejos tiempos, y lo hacía una manera intachable. Eran la pareja perfecta en la pista de baile. Quien los viera ya no podía quitarles los ojos de encima pues quedaba fascinado con los movimientos de ambos.

Él, siendo un galán entre galanes, y ella siendo considerada la chica más bonita de todo el vecindario; siempre luciendo hermosa con su cabello suelto, su cuerpo envidiable, y usando esos shorts coquetos que estaban de moda pero que tampoco eran tan atrevidos como los de ahora. No la llamaban Carla _Hot Pants_ McCorkle por nada. Muchos decían que formaban una linda pareja, pero no refiriéndose a pareja de baile, sino como algo más.

Y aún seguía recordando también la primera cita que tuvo con ella a los trece. No fue una cita como tal, solo fue una pequeña salida entre amigos, porque al menos para Carla, eso fue lo que fueron siempre, buenos amigos, pero a Stan siempre le gustó llamarle a eso su primera cita. A esa edad no se puede aspirar mucho de llevar a una chica a un lugar elegante, pero bastaba con una ida al cine. Recordaba haberse sentido triunfante cuando al fin logró convencer a su padre de que le diera dinero para poder invitarla a ver la película de la que en ese entonces todo el mundo hablaba.

Varios de estos recuerdos le hacían despertarse a mitad de la noche y sin poder dejarle dormir. No negaría que eran muy buenos recuerdos, pero que solo volvían más latente su falta de una compañera que creyó ya después nunca poder encontrar.

Pero ahora, ella había vuelto. Había regresado a su vida justo en este primer día de verano. Estaba aquí en Gravity Falls, pero Stan no sabía el cómo o el por qué; aunque volviendo un poco a la realidad, lo más probable era porque estaba de visita como turista ¿Qué otra razón podía haber? Y estaba ahí, después de tantos años, parada frente a él, mostrándole una sonrisa en espera de una respuesta suya.

Parecía haberse formado un silencio incomodo entre ambos, o solo era que Stan se estaba tardando en responderle por perderse en todos esos pensamientos, haciéndole creer a Carla que tal vez se equivocó de sujeto, pero sucedía que no sabía exactamente como hablarle. Debía decirle algo para no quedarse callado y parecer un tonto.

-Carla…- Logró decir apenas con voz audible.- ¿Sí eres tú?- No le quedaba ninguna duda de que era ella, pero solo lo dijo para lograr seguir la conversación.

-Sí.- Respondió recobrando la sonrisa.- Sí me recuerdas.- Aseguró contenta.- Oh santo cielo, no puedo creerlo, Stanley.- Se llevó las manos al rostro, sin poder dar crédito aun.- Es un milagro encontrarte aquí, nunca lo imaginé.- Se acercó a darle un abrazo. Fue un gesto que al poco tiempo Stan devolvió. No se lo esperaba, pero fue razón suficiente para ponerlo feliz.- ¿Cuánto tempo ha pasado?- Preguntó para después romper el abrazo.

-Lo…lo sé ¿Es increíble, no?- Estaba nervioso pero hacia lo posible por seguir hablando.

-Sí, yo…- Rápidamente buscó un tema de que hablar con él.- bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Estaba entusiasmada porque le contara todo.

-Oh, si tú supieras como me ha ido…- Vaciló e hizo una pausa rascándose la cabeza.- podría escribir un libro que hablara solo de mi vida y nunca terminaría.- Rio.

-¡No me digas!- Se sorprendió.- Bueno, te entiendo. Yo también he pasado por mucho.- Soltó una pequeña risa, y después cambió de tema.- Entonces dime ¿También viniste de vacaciones a Gravity Falls?- Eso lo confirmaba. Carla estaba ahí para vacacionar.

-Nada de eso. Yo vivo aquí.

-¿Y desde cuándo?

-Desde hace un poco más de treinta años.

-Treinta años…- Carla pareció sorprendida- eso es mucho tiempo…- Ella misma se impresionó al hacer una cuenta mental y quedarse pensando un momento en todos esos años que habían pasado, le parecían toda una vida. El tiempo transcurría tan rápido.- pero me alegro por ti.- Le dijo.- Este parece ser un pueblo muy bello. Nunca antes había venido, es mi primera vez.

-Ya veo, entonces te encantará ver todo lo que tiene para ofrecerte.- Stan comenzó a buscarle con entusiasmo las cosas buenas al pueblo en que había vivido ya por tres décadas y comenzó a enumerarlas.- Como por ejemplo sus paisajes, el lago, la gente… ¡Oh, pero no incluyamos a los ladrones!- Se exaltó.- En serio, no suelen pasar ese tipo de cosas por aquí. Gravity Falls siempre está muy tranquilo.

-Te creo.- Asintió.

\- Y digamos que el incidente de hoy fue solo mala suerte.- Intentó ser positivo.

-¿Mala suerte? - Le sonrió de nuevo mirándole a los ojos, lo cual hizo que Stan se sonrojara un poco, pero giró un poco el rostro para que Carla no lo notara.- Yo no le llamaría mala suerte después de haberte encontrado, Stanley.

¿Y así cómo no enamorarse?- Pensó Stan.- Por favor, en serio no merezco que me halagues tanto. De cualquier forma, tú también me ayudaste. Si no fuera por ti, esos policías ya me tendrían detenido en la comisaría.

-No te apures, tenía que hacerlo. Además, no son halagos, yo solo te estoy diciendo la verdad.- Rio.- Pero en serio, este parece ser un buen lugar para vivir. Lástima que yo solo me quede por unos días.

-¿Cuántos días?- Cuestionó.

-Hasta después de que pase la boda.

-¿Boda? ¿C-cual boda?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Oh, sí.- Dijo.- La de mi sobrino. Perdón, debí habértelo dicho antes. Uno de mis sobrinos va a casarse aquí por su novia, y voy a ser la madrina de anillos. En primer lugar por eso me aterró tanto cuando me quitaron el bolso.- Escudriñó dentro de él para sacar las dos típicas cajitas negras donde vienen los anillos para mostrárselos a Stan.- Por eso te estoy tan agradecida de que los hayas recuperado, Stanley. Míralos, ¿Te gustan?- Preguntó emocionada. Carla abrió ambas cajas para enseñar su contenido. Ambos anillos eran de oro, uno más delgado que el otro para la novia y el novio respectivamente.

Stan soltó un silbido al adivinar que eran anillos caros.- Son una belleza. Debieron costarte una fortuna.

-No me molesta gastar tanto cuando se trata de mi sobrino y su boda.- Volvió a guardar los anillos donde estaban- Aunque eso será hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero me adelanté a venir desde ahora para conocer y vacacionar también. Ya necesito descansar de Nueva Jersey un rato.

-Ya veo. Pues les deseo suerte a los novios. Escogieron un buen lugar para casarse.

-Ya veo que sí. Además creo que no solo se casarán, sino que vivirán aquí. Créeme que por lo poco que he visto, los dos han escogido un buen lugar para hacer sus vidas, pero aún me falta conocer más a fondo a Gravity Falls.

-Pues…si tú quieres yo podría…- Se le empezaba a entrecortar la voz. Debía mantenerla firme. Eso le llegó a pasar antes siempre que estaba con Carla.- darte un tour por todo el pueblo. Claro, e-eso solo si tú quieres.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad lo harías? No quisiera molestarte, yo sola puedo…

-Oye, oye. Hablo en serio Carla, no es molestia.- Se sinceró.- No hay nada que por ti no haría, primor.- Lo último lo dijo sin notarlo. De nuevo aparecía en él su naturaleza seductora y de decirle palabras que la hicieran sentir especial, igual que como hacía antes.

Carla reaccionó a reírse, sintiéndose alabada.- Muchas gracias Stanley, de hecho eso me gustaría ¿Podemos vernos mañana entonces, si es que puedes?

-¡P-por supuesto!

-¡Muy bien! Me gustaría poder comenzar desde hoy, pero ya se está haciendo tarde.- Volvió a buscar algo dentro de su bolso otra vez y sacó una pluma y un bloc de notas adheribles.- Si quieres puedes pasar a buscarme en esta dirección.- Le dijo mientras escribía.- Ahí está el hotel en el que me estoy quedando. Pero si te molesta, podemos vernos en otro lugar.

-No, no, es perfecto. Yo voy por ti.

-Oh, me parece bien.- Stan tomó la notita que Carla le dio.- También te escribí mi número para que me llames por cualquier cosa.

-Claro, te llamo cuando este ahí. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

-¿Qué tal a las diez?

-A las diez.- Repitió.- Está perfecto.

-Bueno, ya está.- Después le dio en beso rápido en la mejilla y se despidió de él con la mano en lo que se alejaba para tomar su camino.- Nos vemos hasta entonces, Stanley.

-Hasta entonces…- Sonrió. Le devolvió el mismo gesto con la mano mientras la veía irse hasta perderla de vista. Una vez que se encontró solo se dijo a si mismo.- Quiere verme otra vez…eso significa que es... ¿una cita?- Meditó un momento.- Una cita… ¡Tengo una cita!- Gritó con euforia.- ¡Stan Pines tiene una cita!-bSe echó a correr de vuelta hasta donde se había quedado el trafico parado para volver a su auto, y en lo que llegaba hasta allá de nuevo, no dejó de gritar eso ultimo para que todos lo escucharan. Algunos hasta lo vieron raro.- ¡Tengo una cita! ¡Una cita con Carla McCorkle…!

Cuando llegó y al fin pudo hallar su auto entre la fila, se subió, y aún se seguía sintiendo en las nubes. Nada le podría arruinar el día de mañana.

La fila de autos empezó al fin a moverse después de esperar otros minutos más. Stan encendió el auto y se fue manejando apaciblemente hasta llegar a casa.

Ahora él y su hermano Ford vivían en una cabaña igualmente adentrada en el bosque, pero era totalmente ajena a la Cabaña del Misterio. La propia cabaña se hizo gracias a la ayuda monetaria y a la cortesía que su buen amigo Fiddleford McGuccket les había facilitado, casi como si fueran un regalo solo para ellos.

El mismo McGucket se encargó de pagar todo para la construcción y de conseguir buenos arquitectos y decoradores de interiores que hicieran toda la nueva casa a los gustos de Ford y Stan, y en tan solo seis meses la cabaña ya estaba terminada, pues puso a todos a trabajar a un ritmo acelerado para que los hermanos no se quedaran sin tener donde vivir luego de que regresaran de investigar anomalías en el mar.

Aun así, Ford y Stan eran bienvenidos y visitaban la Cabaña de Misterio cuando quisieran. Les seguía quedando relativamente cerca para ver a Soos y a Melody. A ambos les iban muy bien, hacían muy bien equipo trabajando ahí, la gente seguía visitando el lugar y haciendo buenas ganancias. Y cuando se tomaban un pequeño tiempo libre, ellos también podían ir a visitar el hogar de los Pines.

Stan llegó a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y en la cocina su hermano Ford ya lo esperaba.- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

-Pfff, tranquilo, seis dedos, tampoco es tan tarde.- Le dijo para calmarlo.

-Bueno, y ¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan feliz?

-Ford ¡Nunca imaginaras a quien me encontré de camino acá!- Ford guardó silencio esperando a que el otro le diera la respuesta.- ¡A Carla McCorkle!

-… ¿Quién?

-¡Carla McCorkle! ¿No te acuerdas? Salía con ella cuando éramos jóvenes.- Comenzó a describirla.- Pelo largo y castaño, Cuerpo perfecto, rostro de ángel…

Ford se tomó un momento para refrescar su memoria.- Ah, sí. Ya la recuerdo. Pero ¿Qué no ustedes solo eran amigos?

Eso Stan lo sintió como un balde de agua fría caerle en todo el cuerpo.- Bueno pero eso puede cambiar.- Dijo.- Mañana tendré una cita con ella.- Comentó con un rostro que parecía lleno de ilusión.

-¿Tú?

-Sí.- Cruzó los brazos en pose de triunfo.

-¿Una cita?

-Sí.- Afirmó muy seguro de nuevo.

-¿Con Carla?

-¡Así es, hermano!- Golpeó la superficie de la mesa con emoción, colocando ambas palmas sobre ella.- Y tú que siempre dices que ya nunca tendría citas de nuevo.- Dijo mofándose.

-Yo nunca digo eso, Stanley.

-Pero lo piensas.- Dijo en su defensa.

-Déjame ver si entiendo…- Se sostuvo el puente de la nariz.- en el tiempo que te fuiste, encontraste a Carla y ella te pidió una cita para mañana.

-¡Sí!...o bueno…-Pensó un momento.- no es exactamente como lo dices, además de que ella nunca mencionó la palabra cita, pero ¿Qué más puede ser? Voy a salir con ella, entiendes el punto.

-¿Y crees que pasarán de ser solo amigos a algo más solo porque mañana tendrán una cita? Stanley, no creo que si eso no pasó hace más de treinta años, vaya a pasar ahora ¿Sabes?

-¿Ah sí? Pues tampoco creo que si tú no dejaste de ser un aguafiestas hace más de treinta años, vayas a dejar de serlo ahora, pero no me importa. Solo no arruines mis ilusiones con Carla, Ford.

-No soy aguafiestas, solo soy realista. Además Stanley, se te olvida que ya teníamos planes para mañana, y que hoy tenemos visitas. No puedes cambiar todo eso y echarlo a la basura solo porque quieres.

-No echo nada a la basura, es solo que…espera, ¿Visitas? ¿Qué visitas?

-¡Los niños!

-¿Los niños?... ¡Oh, los niños!- Los había olvidado por completo por estar pensando en otras cosas. Hasta había olvidado las compras que se quedaron en el auto y eran para ellos. Rápidamente volvió afuera para sacar todo de la cajuela y meterlo a la casa. Se apresuró a revisar que los dulces de Mabel estuvieran bien, pero después de haber tenido que soportar una temperatura alta gracias al calor del sol, todos los chocolates y paletas terminaron por derretirse.- Oh no, esto no es bueno.

De pronto, un par de vocecillas resonaron detrás de él sacándole un buen susto.- ¡Tío Stan!

-¡¿Qué, que?! ¿C-cuando llegaron aquí?- Le sorprendió ver a Dipper y a Mabel frente a él. No solo venían ellos, sino que también trajeron a Pato, el cerdo mascota de Mabel. Stan reaccionó a ocultar los dulces tras de sí para que la niña no los viera.

-Desde hace como media hora.- Respondió el chico.

-Nos extrañó llegar y no verte en casa, tío Stan.- Dijo Mabel mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo que al mayor casi le saca todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-E-está bien cariño, n-no tan fuerte.- Intentó zafársela y ella se apartó para darle su espacio y dejarlo respirar.

-Debí decirte desde el principio que los niños ya estaban aquí.- Intervino Ford.

-¡Oh! Ya sentí que ocultas algo tras tu espalda, tío Stan.- A pesar de los intentos de Stan, Mabel terminó descubriendo los dulces.- ¡Dulces! –Gritó eufórica cuando logró quitárselos.- Y mira, Dipper, también hay algunos comics para ti.

-¡Genial!- Se acercó el muchacho para tomarlos.- ¡Gracias tío Stan!- No perdió tiempo y se fue a su recamara a leerlos.

-Sí, gracias.- Dijo Mabel tomando el empaque de las gomitas de osito dispuesta a abrirlo.

-E-espera, tesoro, no creo que se buena idea si lo abres ahora.- Dijo Stan poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó sin dejar de intentar abrirlo. Estaba muy bien cerrado. Cuando al fin lo logró, todo el olor de gomitas se sintió en el aire y Mabel se emocionó echando un vistazo al contenido. Su cara cambió al instante al ver las gomitas-. Oh, tío Stan…estas gomitas…- Mabel tomo un puño de ellas y las sacó, mostrando que todas se habían pegado unas con otras por el calor, formando solo una única masa gomosa, ya casi ni se distinguían las formas de osito.

-Mabel, puedo explicarlo…- Se adelantó Stan.

-¡Son de mi sabor favorito!- Sonrió.- ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba el sabor de cereza?

-Aguarda… ¿Dices que no te importa que estén pegadas?

-No ¿Quién dice que las gomitas pegadas son malas?- El puño de gomitas se lo metió todo a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo a pesar de que era difícil porque eran muchas.- ¡Toma Pato, prueba unas!- Tiró unas cuantas al suelo para su cerdo y él también comenzó a comerlas sin demora. Después abrió el empaque de chocolates y tampoco le importó que se hubieran derretido.- No hay que desperdiciar el chocolate derretido, sigue siendo delicioso.

A Mabel le encantó el regalo del tío Stan, y hasta ella misma se sentía en el paraíso de los dulces.

-Me alegra que te gustara, cariño, pero no te los acabes todos, podría dolerte el estómago después.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

-Y, dime Stanley, ¿Seguirás insistiendo con lo de tu cita?- Preguntó Ford.

-¿Cita?- Repitió Mabel.- ¿Qué cita?

-Una supuesta cita que tendrá mañana con una mujer que conoció hoy. La verdad ya la conocía desde mucho antes, pero ahora hmmmpmhp…- Stan le puso una mano sobre la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

-No le hagas caso, cariño, mañana no iré a ningún lado.- Reía para ocultar ese hecho.- Muy gracioso Ford, no digas mentiras, pillo.

Ford logró zafarse de su repentino agarre-. Oh, ahora resulta que el mentiroso soy yo. Sabes que yo nunca miento. Eso no le gustaba a mamá.

-¡Tío Stan, tendrás una cita!- Gritó Mabel.- ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¡Quiero ayudarte! ¡Quiero conocer a esa mujer! ¿Quién es? ¡Dime, por favor, dime, dime, dime…! ¡Cuéntame todo!...- Saltaba alrededor suyo como loca.

Oh, no.

Mabel se había enterado de la cita.

Oh, no.

Y ahora hasta le pedía a Stan que la llevara con él.

Oh, no.

Eso probablemente arruinaría su día perfecto de mañana.

¡Oh, no!

* * *

 **AAAHHHafgdhdjkf no pude evitar ponenrme melosa desde un principio cuando Stan empezó a recordar todo lo que vivió con Carla w No es muy mi estilo escribir asi, pero esta pareja me sacó todo lo cursi que tenia para dar, hasta me sorprendi a mi misma, no pense que pudiera escribir tanto asi, y cuando vi, ya tenia como una hoja y media de pura cursilería y romance(?) escritas en word xD Todo eso me rompió el kokoro /3 de tan bello que me quedó, y tambien de pensar en tantos años que mi bebé Stan no encontró el verdadero amor y quedó forever alone T.T /3 /3 /3  
**

 **Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, ojala les haya gustado n.n lo hubiera posteado desde ayer, pero mis padres ocuparon mi lap para cantar karaoke toda la tarde :'v en fin, gracias por sus reviews, y aunque algunos no comenenten agradezco muchisimo sus follows y favs c: en serio, me ponen feliz -w- y por cierto, ya vimos donde viven ahora Ford y Stan...¡en otra cabaña! :'v bueno, pero me parecio lo mas lógico, ¿no? al menos es un headcanon mio, y McGucket ayudó en eso xD**

 **Si ven errores avisenme para corregirlos**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta la proxima! (Que espero no sea tan tarde)**


	3. Chapter 3

-Por favor, cuéntame.

-No.

-Por favorcito.- Puso carita de cachorro.- Al menos dime cómo se llama.

-¡No!

Mabel no había dejado de insistirle a Stan de que lo contara todo acerca de su cita de mañana. No pudo convencerla de que solo había sido una broma por parte de Ford, la chica era demasiado lista en eso temas del romance y las citas.

En una sola hora que había pasado desde que se enteró, Stan perdió la cuenta de las veces en que ella seguía con lo mismo, pero ¡No! Era más que claro que no le contaría nada, estaba en todo su derecho de no hacerlo si no quería. Esas eran cosas personales en las que de hecho Mabel se estaba entrometiendo mucho.

En algún momento, hasta el tío Ford se exasperó de escuchar la vocecita de Mabel haciendo tantas preguntas y mejor salió afuera con Pato hacia un buen rato para sacar al cerdito de paseo y así ambos respirar el aire fresco. Ford nunca se atrevería a decirle a su sobrina que cerrara la boca. Lo sentía como algo descortés de su parte, y ciertamente Stan también creía eso, pero ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Él intentó ser razonable con ella, decírselo de otras maneras más educadas para así no terminar hiriendo los sentimientos de Mabel, e incluso optó por intentar cambiar de tema pero ni eso funcionó.

Se sentía cansado y harto luego de que la niña le preguntara lo mismo por millonésima vez, y no solo eso, sino que también chantajeara con hacer un berrinche, y después pasó a hacerlo en serio, como si tuviera cinco años, pero solo para inquietar más a su tío, y no se calló hasta ver que Stan la ignoraba cuando se puso a leer el periódico de ese día.

-Está bien, tío Stan ¿Qué te parece esto?- La niña se puso frente a él y así dejó su lectura por un momento.- No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres ¿Pero qué tal si tan solo me dejas ir a conocerla? Será solo un momento y luego te dejaré tranquilo.

Stan se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.- Uhmm, Mabel…- Ese sería su último recurso o si no, se habría quedado sin idea de que más hacer para sacársela de encima.- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tus amigas? Apuesto a que les encantara verte; ya sabes, esas chicas, Mandy y Greta.

-Candy y Grenda.- Corrigió ella.

-Sí, como sea.- Guio a Mabel hasta la puerta para hacer que se saliera al menos por un rato a distraerse. Parecía que eso funcionaría, pero justo cuando abrió, Wendy estaba justo del otro lado a punto de tocar para poder pasar.- ¿Wendy?- Preguntó confundido.

-Hola señor Pines, al fin es mi hora de descanso y vine a ver a los niños como prometí.

-¡Wendy!-Saludó Mabel, totalmente complacida de verla ahí.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay, amiga?- Wendy siendo tan cool como siempre, le alborotó un poco los cabellos a la menor de forma cariñosa y a manera de saludo.- Ya te extrañaba.- Dijo antes de darle un abrazo.

-Yo igual, Wendy.- Aceptó gustosa el abrazo.

-Los extrañé a ambos ¿Dónde está Dipper?

-En nuestra recamara, leyendo comics.- Respondió.- Voy a decirle que viniste. Vamos, entra, ponte cómoda.- La invitó a pasar.

-Oh, gracias.- Wendy le tomó la palabra y entró a la casa, dejando a Stan casi con la mandíbula cayéndosele de la impresión.

"No, no, no. Ya casi lo lograba ¿Por qué Wendy, por qué?"- Pensó, al borde de sacar una lagrima debido a la impotencia. Aunque viéndolo de otro modo, Mabel tal vez iba a terminar distrayéndose estando Wendy ahí, y era una oportunidad perfecta para descansar y seguir leyendo el periódico cómodamente.

Wendy y Mabel mientras tanto, entraban a la nueva recamara donde ahora se quedaban los gemelos. Dipper al ver a su amiga, saltó de la cama para saludarla y dejo el comic que leía a un lado.- ¡Wendy, viniste!

-Claro que sí, no podía esperar para verte, Dipper. Dame esos cinco.- Wendy y Dipper chocaron las palmas.

-Auch, eso fue un poco fuerte.- Se quejó el niño sacudiendo su mano luego de esa palmada.

-Brazos de fideo, hermanito.- Se burló Mabel.

-¡Oye…!- Se quejó.

-Oye Dipper, mira lo que traje.- De su mochila, Wendy sacó la gorra del niño.

-¡Mi gorra!

-Vamos póntela.- El chico obedeció y se la puso.- Te queda mejor de lo que recordaba.- Sonrió.

-Yo también tengo el tuyo.- Dipper sacó por debajo de su almohada el gorro que le pertenecía a Wendy.

-Genial.- Después de que la adolescente se lo pusiera, le dijo.- Este siempre fue mi favorito, pero extrañaré usar tu gorra, amigo.

-Oigan chicos, tengo algo fabuloso que contarles.- Admitió Mabel en un susurro, interrumpiendo la plática.- Es sobre el tío Stan.- Mabel cerró lentamente la puerta del cuarto para que no se pudiera escuchar hacia afuera la conversación que iban a tener.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Preguntó Dipper.

-Sí Mabel, cuenta.- Secundó Wendy.

-Dipper ¿En serio no escuchaste todos los berrinches que hice?- Mabel pareció un poco disgustada.

-¿Berrinches? ¿Qué Berrinches?...Yo…yo no oí nada, estaba muy concentrado en mis comics.- Admitió con algo de pena.

-Bueno, les cuento. Sucede que el tío Stan tendrá una cita mañana.- Hizo todo lo posible por contener su emoción.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

-Shhhh.- Les calló para evitar hacer mucho ruido y que Stan los oyera.- Lo sé. Es algo genial.- Siguió susurrando.

-¿Pero con quién va a salir?- Preguntó Dipper, imitando el tono de su hermana.- Si hasta él mismo me dijo una vez que no era muy bueno con las mujeres.

-Él no ha querido decirme nada aun de quien va a ser su cita, pero en verdad quisiera conocerla, saber quién es.- Dijo Mabel.

-Vaya ¿Quién diría que Stan lograría conseguir una cita a su edad?- Comentó Wendy.

-Bueno, sí, por otro lado me parece algo genial que lo consiguiera.- Dijo el chico.- Creo que ya es tiempo de que vaya conociendo a alguien.

-Dipper, él debió conocer a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.- Luego de lo que Wendy dijo, ambos comenzaron a reírse en tono bajo.

-Es cierto, quizás si lo hubiera hecho no sería tan gruñón como ahora.

-No se burlen, chicos.- Dijo Mabel con cara de ofendida.- Por lo mismo de que Stan no suele ser muy bueno con esto, si queremos que le vaya bien, debemos ayudarlo.

-¿Ayudarlo? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó la mayor.

-Sí Mabel ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó su hermano queriendo adivinar sus intenciones.- ¿Piensas espiarlo o algo así?- Mabel al quedarse callada ante esa pregunta se delató.- Oh, no. N-no solo sé Mabel. Quizá no sea buena idea. Deberíamos…es decir, deberías dejar que Stan lo haga él solo. No creo que necesite ayuda.

-Apoyo a Dipper, Mabel. Si Stan ya logró conseguir una cita, no creo que necesite que lo ayudemos.

-Bueno, si eso quieren, no lo ayudaremos. Ni tampoco voy a espiarlo, Dipper. Si lo dices así, suena muy feo.- Les dijo a ambos.- Solo digamos que esa es una pequeña excusa para conocer a la mujer con la que saldrá. Porque en verdad quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero hacerlo.

-Bien, pues…no cuentes conmigo para eso.- Se zafó el gemelo.- Son cosas que solo las chicas harían, y yo pienso pasar estas vacaciones haciendo cosas que a mí me gusten.

-Aburrido.- Le dijo Mabel, quejándose.- ¿Qué me dices tú, Wendy?

-Lo siento Mabel, pero este verano trabajaré en la tienda de víveres y no tendría tiempo de acompañarte.

-Bien, no importa, supongo que lo haré yo sola.- Dijo con optimismo.

-Vamos Mabel, apuesto a que tenías pensado hacer mejores cosas, y más divertidas que ver a un anciano salir con mujeres. Además, si tanto quieres conocer a su cita, no creo que sea necesario que lo espíes. Quizá tarde o temprano Stan se decida a presentárnosla, solo debes ser paciente.

-Wendy, si hay una palabra que no define a Mabel Pines es ser paciente.- Le dijo.- No puedo esperar, que tal si Stan nunca nos la presenta.- Pensó en la idea y esta le aterró.- Además, no hay nada más hermoso que ver amor entre los ancianos.- Sonrió.

-Uhmm, si tú lo dices.

-Mejor desiste Mabel, no creo que a Stan le guste que lo hagas.- Intervino Dipper.- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo fuera a espiarte a tus citas?

-Aww, sería un lindo detalle de tu parte, porque te preocupas por mí.- Pareció conmovida.

-No, hablo de que no te tuviera la suficiente confianza como para dejar que lo manejes sola. Como si no te diera tu espacio personal. Es así como Stan se sentiría, y aparte de que eso no está bien, no es agradable. De todas formas, no sabes ni siquiera a dónde se irán. No podrías espiarlos aunque quisieras.

Mabel cayó en cuenta de que lo que Dipper decía era cierto. El siempre fue el gemelo con la voz de la razón, y aunque así cada vez disminuían más las posibilidades de conocer a la mujer con la que Stan saldría, mucho más si éste se disponía a no hablar al respecto. Se dio cuenta de que quizá si estaba siendo muy exagerada, insistente y hasta un poco paranoica y debía parar. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, terminó por rendirse, y por el resto del día ya no molestó más a su tío.

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente en que se escuchó actividad en la cabaña.

Stan, de nuevo, había sido el primero en levantarse temprano. Se había cocinado su desayuno y luego metido a bañar. Con todo el ruido que ya había hecho, Ford y Dipper se terminaron levantando también. Ambos tenían un sueño muy ligero y con cualquier ruido se despertaban. Mabel fue la última en despertar y fue con los otros dos a unirse al desayuno.

Para ese entonces, Stan terminaba los últimos detalles, rociarse un poco de perfume, peinarse y cepillarse los dientes. El resto de los Pines lo vio dirigirse hacia el teléfono y extraer de su elegante saco una pequeña nota. Debía tener escrito un número. Mabel enfocó su total atención en eso último. Marcó el número y solo llamaba para confirmar que iba en camino. Dejó la nota sobre la mesa del teléfono, y no perdió tiempo para salir y poner su auto en marcha.

Cuando los otros tres se quedaron solos, Mabel se paró de la mesa y fue a buscar aquella nota.- ¡Uff! La colonia del tío Stan es demasiado fuerte.- Se quejó antes de tomar aquel papel, intentando alejar aquel aroma de sus narices.- ¡Miren chicos! El tío Stan olvido llevársela.- Se las mostró una vez que la tuvo en sus manos.- Tiene un teléfono ¡Y una dirección!

-Oh no.- Fue lo único que Dipper dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre Dipper?- Preguntó Ford aun sin entender muy bien el asunto.

-¡Parece que después de todo conoceré quien es la cita de Stan! Solo tengo que ir a este lugar, de seguro ahí es donde se verán.- Dijo Mabel.

-Mabel, ya lo hablamos, creí que habías prometido no meterte más en esto.

-Dipper, esta es una buena oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla.- Mabel no perdió tiempo y también salió de la cabaña.- Los veré en la tarde ¿Sí? ¡Los quiero!- Fue lo que dijo antes de despedirse.

Dipper gruñó.- Sé que me arrepentiré por esto, pero…Mabel, no te vayas ¡Espérame!- Salió corriendo tras ella sin acabarse su cereal del desayuno.

-Ya no entendí… ¿Me perdí de algo?- Ford fue el único que se quedó, siguiendo aún muy confundido.

Mientras tanto, Dipper se reprendía a si mismo por lo que estaba haciendo. Corría tras su hermana y ni siquiera sabía bien el porqué. Así no era como pensaba pasar sus vacaciones.- Mabel, espérame.- Comenzaba a cansarse y a tomar aire para recuperarse y seguirle el paso a la chica.- No me has dicho a donde estamos yendo.- No necesitó que le diera una respuesta, cuando Dipper miró el paisaje que tenían en frente, ahí apareció la Cabaña del Misterio.

Sin detenerse, Mabel entró y lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada al ahora dueño del lugar.- ¡Soos!- Gritó al verlo. El hombre robusto se encontraba acomodando nueva mercancía que acababa de llegar en los estantes de la tienda. Y no solo él. Candy, Grenda, y hasta Pacifica Noroeste se encontraban ahí ayudándole con eso. Soos se giró al escuchar que lo llamaban.

-¡Chicos!- Soos, Candy y Grenda corrieron a abrazar a los gemelos y se abalanzaron sobre ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo entre los tres. Pacifica prefirió guardar su distancia y darles el abrazo después por separado.- ¡Qué alegría verlos!- Les dijo Soos.

-A nosotros también.- Dijo Dipper con mucho esfuerzo. Apenas comenzaba a recuperar el aliento otra vez y con ese abrazo volvía a perderlo.

-No hay tiempo, debemos apurarnos.- Les dijo Mabel.

A Soos eso le extrañó, Mabel era la chica alegre que siempre le encantaba recibir y dar abrazos, y ahora los rechazaba por una razón que él no conocía.- ¿Qué? Cuéntenme ¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Es algo malo?

-Todo lo contrario, amigos.- Mabel terminó por contarles también lo de la cita y sobre todo Soos se puso muy orgulloso por Stan.- Llévanos a esta dirección Soos, por favor. Es de vida o muerte. Quiero conocer con quien saldrá Stan ¿Me acompañarían?

-¡Claro!- Respondió el trío animadamente.- Sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera, Mabel.- Agregó Soos.

-Yo sigo diciendo que es mala idea. – Los demás parecieron ignorar el comentario de Dipper.

-Entonces quédate.- Le dijo Mabel.- Pacifica te puede hacer compañía.

Dipper no se dio cuenta de que Pacifica se había quedado hasta que los otros lo dejaron solo. Quiso empezar a entablar conversación para no quedarse callado con ella. Aclaró su garganta.- Hola Pacifica, es…es bueno verte.- Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella le respondió guiando sus ojos hacia otro lado, pero sonriendo igual.- Lo mismo digo.

-…Uhm así que… ¿Quisiste quedarte a acomodar mercancía en lugar de ir con ellos?

-Eh…si, no me agrada la idea de ir a espiar a tu tío, y esto…tampoco lo tenía planeado, pero Candy y Grenda me convencieron de venir. De todas formas, no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer hoy.

-Ya veo…uhmm… ¿Q-quieres que te ayude a terminar?

-Uhmm…sí, no veo porque no.- Fue así que mientras acomodaban todo, iban surgiendo más temas de qué hablar entre ellos. Como era que le estaba yendo a Dipper en California y en la escuela, y Pacifica también le contaba todas sus experiencias luego de que su familia comenzara a vivir como cualquiera en clase media.

En eso, Mabel, Soos y sus amigas se fueron en la camioneta del hombre hasta el lugar que indicaba la nota, y por suerte para Mabel, ahí estaba el auto de Stan aun estacionado enfrente del hotel esperando por alguien. Se detuvieron unas calles atrás para evitar que Stan los viera.

De la puerta principal vieron salir a una mujer de la edad de Stan. Al fin pudieron comprobar que se trataba de su cita, cuando él se bajó del auto a saludarla y terminaron dándose un abrazo.

-¡Oh por Dios, es ella, es su cita!- Dijo Grenda llevándose las manos al rostro por la impresión.

-Parece que tu tío sabe escoger bien.- Dijo después Candy, acomodándose sus lentes para tener una mejor visión.- La mujer no está nada mal.

-...Debo ir a conocerla.- Dijo Mabel en tono decidido.

-Sabes que quieres hacerlo, amiga.- La apoyó Soos.

-¡Mabel, Mabel, Mabel…!- Comenzaron a animarla mientras alzaban sus puños en el aire para convencerla. Y fue. Se bajó de la camioneta y se acercó corriendo hacia la pareja.

-Cielos Stanley, te ves muy elegante hoy.- Dijo Carla, dándole un vistazo al atuendo que llevaba, pero parecía aprobarlo con la mirada.

-Uhmm sí, bueno, es que yo…- Stan no pudo continuar hablando, pues sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearle por detrás. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa y hasta le hizo pegar un salto.

-¡Tío Stan, te encontré!

-¡¿Mabel?! ¡¿Qué rayos…que haces aquí?! ¿Cómo me…?

Mabel dejó a Stan sin terminar su pregunta cuando ya se estaba acercando a Carla para presentarse con ella.- ¡Hola, soy Mabel, Mabel Pines! ¿Saldrás con mi tío en una cita? ¡Es un placer! ¿Cómo te llamas?- Extendió su mano.

-S-soy Carla, y… ¿C-cita?- Parecía confundida, pero aun así, no dejó a la niña con la mano estirada.

-¿No saldrían a una cita?

-Es solo un pequeño paseo.

-Bueno, esa es otra forma de llamarle a una cita.- Sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh! No lo sabía, Mabel.

Stan rio.- N-no le hagas caso Carla, n-no sé de donde lo sacó, y-yo nunca le dije nada.

-No te apures Stanley, así son los niños.

-¡Tío Stan, es hermosa! Nunca lo imagine.- Comentó Mabel sin dejar de ver a Carla.

-Muchas gracias Mabel.- Respondió ella.- Y ¿Conque tío, eh?- Se sorprendió.- ¡Stanley! No me dijiste que tenías una sobrina.

-Oh, no, no.- Interrumpió Stan.- Mabel, ella…verás…-Rio nerviosamente.- no soy su tío directamente. S-soy su tío abuelo. Mabel es…e-es nieta de mi hermano Shermy.

-¿Shermy?... ¡Oh, tu hermano menor!- Recordó.

-¿Conoces a mi abuelo?- Mabel seguía muy emocionada.

-Oh sí, yo lo conocía cuando apenas era un bebé.

La niña soltó un grito al oír esto.- ¿Desde cuando se conocen ustedes dos? ¡Cuéntame más!

-Yo conozco a Stanley desde hace mucho tiempo, desde jóvenes. Conocí a toda su familia de hecho. Un día fue a visitar a su madre porque sabía que estaba embarazada, pero Stanley me avisó que había dado a luz y fui a verla para darle un obsequio de felicitación, y ahí conocí a Shermy, se veía tan tierno, como si fuera el bebé más bello del mundo. Stanley…- Lo miró.- ¿Recuerdas que tu padre, Ford y tú estaban ansiosos por saber el sexo del bebé? Y te dije que yo siempre supe que sería un niño.

-Uhmm sí, lo recuerdo.- Por fuera parecía que Stan estaba calmado, pero la verdad era que por dentro sentía que iba a explotar. Mabel le estaba quitando toda la atención de Carla y eso le hacía apretar los dientes hasta tal punto de que empezaban a dolerle.

-¿Y por qué ustedes ya no siguieron saliendo?- Escuchó preguntar a la niña.- ¡Oh! Fue porque su padre lo…

-Disculpa un momento, Carla.- Stan rápidamente tomó a Mabel de los hombros y la obligó a girarse para mirarlo. Después se hincó hasta quedar a su altura y le susurró.- Mabel, escúchame. Carla no sabe nada de eso. Debe pensar que yo decidí hacer mi propia vida en lugar de que me obligaran. De hecho, lo poco que sabes de mi vida no es ni la mitad de todo por lo que he tenido que pasar, así que te agradecería si no hablaras de ese tema ni de ningún otro que me involucre en eventos pasados ¿Sí? Será mejor que te vayas a casa.

Fue suficiente para dejar a Mabel sin nada que decir, solo pudo atinar a asentir luego de escuchar a Stan.- B-bien, ya debo irme, Carla.- Dijo Mabel intentando sonar de lo más normal posible.

-Oh, claro. Nos vemos luego, Mabel.

-¡Sí! En definitiva, tenemos que vernos luego.- Después Mabel se alejó de ellos tal y como lo hizo al llegar. Corrió de vuelta a la camioneta con sus amigos, y estaba impaciente por contarles lo genial que había sido conocer a Carla. "Ella es perfecta para Stan, es la indicada"- Pensó.

Una vez que volvieron a estar solos, Stan procedió a invitarla a entrar a su auto, en el asiento del copiloto.- Oh Stanley, tu sobrina es un encanto. Me agradó mucho conocerla.- Dijo Carla después de subirse.

Stan se acomodaba en su asiento y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.- Si, bueno, ya sabes.- Rio-. Lo sacó del lado de la familia.

-¿Y…a dónde iremos primero?

-Te llevaré a conocer el lago ¿Te parece?

-¡Oh, sí! Ya quiero saber cómo es.- Stan puso el auto en marcha y fueron hacia allá.- Por cierto…- Dijo ella.- me agrada el perfume que te pusiste, huele bien.

El cuarteto que los espiaba los vio tomar el único camino que se dirigía hacia ese lugar.- Bien, parece que irán al lago.- Menciono Candy.

-¿Quieres que nos dirijamos hacia allá también, Mabel?- Preguntó Grenda.

-No chicas, dejémoslos así. Estarán mejor solos.- Les dijo en un tono relajado y de confianza. Las palabras que le dijo Dipper seguían resonando en su cabeza. Había que confiar en Stan y darle su espacio.- Mientras Stan no empiece a contarle esos chistes absurdos de su libro de chistes, todo estará bien.

* * *

 **¡Waaaa! ¡Actualización! Cada capitulo va siendo mas largo que el anterior xD pero con 6, 7 hojas que escriba supongo que esta bien. Este fue de 7 y media, casi 8 omg ;o; Debo decir que ahora que ya esta el capitulo 3, no sé para cuando tenga el 4. El lunes regreso a la universidad, pero no quiero perder el ritmo que llevo actualizando, a lo mucho he actualizado en dos dias :'D asi que voy a aprovechar cada momento libre que tenga para escribir el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto, lamento si este ya no se centró tanto en Stan y Carla sino en Mabel, pero lo unico que pensaba era que ella no dejaría de molestar a Stan y de alguna forma se las arreglaría para estar ahi de entrometida lol asi que eso fue lo que escribi, pero para el proximo si ya veremos mas de la pareja principal ¡¿Y como vieron ese Dipcifica papus?! xD fue mi escena favorita ¡Aguante el Dipcifica, no me importa nada! jaja Al principio no tenia planeado incluir tanto a Dipper esta vez, y de Pacifica ni se diga, no estaba para nada planeada aparecer aqui, pero de alguna forma terminaron metiendose en el fic tambien(? jaja a los que si queria dentro eran a Soos, Candy y Grenda, son los que mas cuerda le dan a Mabel.**

 **En fin, si gustan dejar reviews -w- si ven cualquier error diganme y lo corregiré. Los leo para el proximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegaron al lago lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar en donde estacionar el auto. Fue un poco difícil puesto que todo el espacio estaba lleno y tuvieron que esperar y dar varias vueltas por ahí hasta encontrar otro auto que se estuviera yendo para tomar ese lugar.

-Esto está repleto.- Dijo Carla al ver la cantidad de turistas que llegaban, iban y venían. Sobre todo al ver el lago en sí y encontrarlo lleno de gente montada en sus lanchas de motor. Algunas otras estaban detenidas para poder pescar algo, con suerte; o simplemente para relajarse, aprovechar y tomarse unas cuantas latas y botellas de cervezas que terminaban siendo tiradas al agua una vez vacías. Muchos adolescentes que igual venían de las afueras ocupaban las motos acuáticas para divertirse, ponerlas a toda velocidad y jugar carreras, esquivando a los obstáculos que también resultaban ser el resto de las lanchas.- También tendremos que esperar a que se desocupe una lancha para subirnos.- Carla pareció desanimarse nada más viendo ese paisaje.- Debí suponerlo, todo el mundo quiere venir al agua en estos días.

Stan miró su semblante, y le ocasionó algo de lastima, pero a la vez puso una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la miraba. Tenía un plan desde el principio para traerla al lago y lo pondría en acción.- Oh sí.- Fingió sentirse desanimado también.- Es una pena, quien sabe cuántas horas nos tendremos que formar para poder subirnos a una, y luego que la tengamos, nos pondremos bajo el sol durante otras quien sabe cuántas horas y nos sentaremos ahí a aburrirnos. Pero, sí, supongo que podemos hacer eso…o…-Remarcó. Carla pareció mirarle sin comprender lo que quería decir.- podemos ir allá y subirnos a… ¡Ese!- Señaló hacia una dirección a la que Carla no haba mirado todavía, hacia una orilla del lago. Ahí pudo ver aparcado un barco relativamente de buen tamaño, ni demasiado chico ni demasiado grande. Modesto, diría ella, hecho de pura madera sólida. A simple vista se veía que lo mantenían bien cuidado. Parecía más bien un barco que los exploradores utilizarían, equipado con sogas, arpones y hasta antenas receptoras. – Bien, vamos.- Sin esperar una respuesta concreta de parte de Carla, Stan la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta el barco, pero ella se resistió un poco.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera, Stanley!

-¿Qué ocurre Carlita? ¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó con sorna.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que creo que no debamos hacerlo.

-Oh, vamos cielo, nadie nos dirá nada. Ven.- Aunque esta vez Carla siguió a Stan, seguía teniendo sus dudas.

-P-pero ¿Cómo piensas…? ¿Sabes dirigir barcos?

-¿Qué si sé?- Se jactó.- Espera a que veas.- Una vez que estuvieron cerca del barco, Carla pudo distinguir el nombre del mismo. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes de la impresión.

-¿ _Stan de Guerra II_? –Leyó. Luego miró a Stan, como esperando que a que él le respondiera la pregunta que le hacía sin palabras.- E-este…es tu…

-Sí. Es mi barco y el de Ford.- Le echó un vistazo general al barco, cuidando que se viera efectivamente en buenas condiciones, sin maltratos, rayones o grafitis que le pudieran hacer los curiosos por pura maldad. Desató algunos nudos de la estaca clavada sobre el césped que rodeaba el lago. Servía para que el barco no se alejara mucho de la orilla. Luego Invitó a Carla a subirse. Después de que se encontraron sobre la cubierta, Stan empezó a enrollar el ancla con ayuda de una manivela. A Carla esa le pareció una tarea pesada, sobre todo para un hombre como Stan, pero se maravilló al ver que lo hizo sin esforzarse demasiado. El ancla ya estaba subida y las velas desplegadas, señal de que podían partir. - ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó él. Se apresuró para empezar a mover el barco con ayuda del timón.

El viento les favorecía. Sopló una brisa que ayudó a que el barco se impulsara para tomar velocidad. Cuando se acercaron a la multitud de gente en las lanchas, muchas aunque no lo quisieran, tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para permitirles pasar.

-Wao, mira ese barco.

-Que cool.- Decían algunos chicos de las motos.

-¡Adiós, perdedores!- Dijo Stan burlándose de todos ellos, dejándolos atrás y siguiendo el curso.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de toda esa gente, Stan detuvo el barco volviendo a bajar el ancla como en un principio hizo lo opuesto. Ahora toda el agua que les rodeaba se veía clara y limpia, sin ninguna señal de basura ni latas de cerveza flotando en ella. Carla disfrutó de esa vista, suspirando tranquilamente.- Ahora veo.- Le dijo.- Este fue tu plan desde el principio.

-¿Sorprendida?

-¡Sí, mucho!

-Sí, justo así pensé que reaccionarias.

Carla se rio, y de nuevo se quedó pensativa un momento.- ¿Este siempre fue tu sueño, no?- Dijo con voz serena.- Digo, desde que tú y Ford eran niños, siempre quisieron tener su propio barco e irse de aventuras. Recuerdo que siempre me lo decías.- Stan la miró, sin decir nada, dispuesto a seguirla escuchando.- Cada tarde buscaban un momento para escaparse a la playa y poder terminarlo.

Ahora fue Stan el que soltó una pequeña risa.- ¿Y te acuerdas que también te dije que te subirías conmigo cuando estuviera listo?

-Sí, claro. También me acuerdo de eso.

-Bueno…y ahora aquí estamos.- Hubo un pequeño silencio. Carla se concentraba en mirar las aguas antes de volver a hablar.

-Después de tantos años…y lo cumpliste. Siempre cumples todas tus promesas, Stanley. Eres muy perseverante. Eso siempre lo admiré de ti.- Le miró a los ojos.

Ahí iba de nuevo, a sonrojarse gracias a sus palabras.- Sucede que yo no sé rendirme tan fácilmente. Creo que solo es eso.

-Lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa. Es una virtud tuya de la que deberías sentirte orgulloso.- Stan le respondió con un gracias, sin saber realmente que más contestarle.- Ahora solo falta que juntos recorramos el mundo, ¿No? Eso también siempre me lo decías.

Stan rio al recordar la inocencia que tenía cuando era un niño.- No sé si podamos recorrer todo el mundo, pero sin duda un día zarparé muy lejos de aquí, y te llevare conmigo.- A Carla pareció agradarle la idea.

-Suena perfecto.- Apareció en su rostro una sonrisa soñadora.

-Sí, y puede ser cualquier día, solo olvida los deberes que tengas y…navega.

-Podríamos hacerlo incluso mañana si quisiéramos.- Sugirió ella.

-Sí, mañana ¿Por qué no? ¿Mañana? ¿Quieres irte mañana? ¡Pues salgamos mañana!- La entusiasmaba.

-No, no. ¡Ya sé! mejor después de que pase la boda de mi sobrino.

-Es un hecho.- Se dieron un apretón de manos para cerrar su trato.

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué le paso al _Stan de Guerra I,_ eh?

No queriendo entrar en detalles, Stan se limitó a decir.- Sucedieron muchas cosas, ya sabes, aquí y allá. Nunca pudimos terminarlo. Hasta hace poco retomamos el proyecto.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Stanley.- Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.- La tuya debió ser una vida difícil.

Stan no comprendía-¿D-de que hablas? M-mi vida ha sido muy buena.- Sonrió.

-Pero cuando nos encontramos, me dijiste que habías pasado por mucho.

-¿E-eh? ¡Ah, eso!- Reaccionó.- Bueno Carla, eso es lo que todos dicen para no aburrirte contándote cosas sin importancia.

-…Stanley…no creas que no lo sé.- Dijo con tono severo.

Eso último le hizo tragar saliva ¡Si hace unos segundos se estaban riendo!- ¿Saber que cosa?- preguntó.

-Antes de que Mabel se despidiera, iba a decirme algo que no pudo terminar, pero yo supuse lo que era. E-es decir, no es que lo haya adivinado, es que lo sé. Yo lo sé.

-Carla ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Preguntó, sintiéndose a cada segundo más confundido.

-…Que tu padre te echó de casa.- Eso lo petrificó. Sentía que ya no podía evitarle más el tema, a fin de cuentas.

-P-pero… ¿C-como lo…?

-Pues…sucedió. Un día quise…yo…quise ir a visitarte para entregarte una invitación. Pero no estabas. Fue tu padre quien me abrió la puerta. No me dejó pasar más allá del umbral, pero yo pregunté por ti, y él me dijo con un tono muy serio que ya no vivías ahí desde hacía mucho.

Silencio. Stan solo escuchaba.

"Me confundí, en ese momento pensé que no sabía nada de que te hubieras mudado. Luego me dije que estaba bien, que era normal, me dije…que estabas bien; y…le pregunté en dónde estabas viviendo entonces, y me dijo que no tenía la más mínima idea, ni que tampoco le importaba. Admitió que él mismo te había corrido, según él, por arruinarle la vida a tu hermano. Y unos días después, gracias a tu madre, me enteré también de que Ford tampoco vivía con ellos. Ya había entrado a la universidad. No a la que él quería pero…"- Se detuvo en su relato. Stan escucho como empezaba a sollozar. Quería llorar. Carla quería llorar y ya lo estaba haciendo.- Desde entonces ya no supe nada de ti. Nunca volvimos a tener ningún contacto, y los primeros días tuve miedo, incertidumbre, intriga, por no saber cómo o dónde estabas.- Las lágrimas eran cada vez más difíciles de contener. Stan sintió su corazón volverse un nudo.

-Lo siento. Lo siento ¡Lo siento!- Le dijo él. Corrió a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos para apapacharla.- Debí haberme comunicado contigo, debí haberlo hecho. Decirte mi situación de ese entonces, pero no lo hice.- Se lamentó.- Yo…no quería preocuparte con mis problemas. Pensé que sería un estorbo. Si te decía que ya no tenía donde quedarme y sin dinero, iba a ser una carga.

-Claro que no. Yo te hubiera ayudado. Hubiera hecho lo que sea que estuviera a mi alcance por eso. Pude haber hablado con tu padre para hacerlo entrar en razón, o algo ¡Lo que fuera!

-Mi padre nunca cambiaba sus decisiones.- Dijo con tristeza.- Era un hombre muy estricto.- Carla se consolaba aun en los brazos de Stan, sacando sus últimas lagrimas antes de comenzar a serenarse lentamente.- Y lamento haberte mentido.- Continuó.- Aun después de que me hubieran echado, seguí fingiendo por varios meses que todo estaba bien. Que aún tenía mi hogar, que nada malo pasaba. Pero la verdad, con el poco dinero que tenía, me las arreglaba para vivir en una pocilga, hasta que ya no pude con ese ritmo y me adentré a buscar un trabajo para ganar más. No fue nada fácil, y nunca te dije nada.- Parecía que Stan también iba desahogarse con el llanto, pero fue fuerte y lo retuvo para no dejarlo salir.

-Está bien, está bien.- Ahora lo consolaba ella.- Todo eso ya pasó ¿Sí? Y mírate ahora. Vuelves a tener una vida plena, en un hermoso pueblo. Tienes el barco que siempre quisiste, y una linda familia. Por eso creo que eres fuerte. Siempre lo he sabido, y ahora veo que en verdad así es. Por eso te admiro, y me siento muy feliz por ti.

Stan se limpió los ojos. Una que otra lagrima si se le había escapado. Le puso tan feliz el oír esas palabras.- Gracias Carla. Me hace sentir mejor.

-De nada, Lo mereces.

Stan suspiro una última vez antes de calmar su sentimentalismo.- Entonces… ¿Ibas a darme una invitación?- Dijo de repente, recordando las palabras de ella.- ¿De qué era?

-¡Oh! Uhmm…e-era una invitación para…mi boda.- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La boda de Carla? ¿De su Carla? ¿De su Carlita?- En ese entonces estaba cerca de casarme.– Continuó.- Quise invitar a tu familia. Pero bueno, ya ninguno de mis gemelos favoritos vivía ahí.- Refiriéndose a él y a Ford.

Sintió el mundo venírsele encima. -E-entonces tú…te… ¿Te casaste?- Preguntó con miedo.- ¿Estas casada?

-Ahora ya no lo estoy.

Tal vez oír eso lo calmaba un poco.- ¿Con quién fue?- Quiso saber.

-Estuve casada con Thistle Downe. Como por…año y medio.- Dijo.

Thistle Downe. La razón por la cual Stan comenzó a odiar a los hippies y creer que la música de ellos tenía mensajes subliminales que hipnotizaban a la gente. En serio ¿Por qué otra razón Carla se apartó de él? Ahí estaban ellos, como siempre divirtiéndose y bailando en el Juke Joint, el restaurante favorito de ambos. Hasta que ese hippie llegó tocando sus canciones que Stan nada les vio de interesantes, pero Carla…después que el hippie acabara de tocar, ella se acercó a él y cuando Stan se dio cuenta, ambos ya se habían ido del lugar, dejándolo solo.

Pensó que quizá Carla tuvo una vida muy feliz con él, eso le hizo sentirse miserable. Pero en dado caso de que fuera así, entonces…- ¿Por que el divorcio?- Cuestionó.

-Al principio pensé que era el indicado. Pero me equivoqué. Me propuso matrimonio y al año y medio comenzó a aburrirse de mí y salir con otras. Aparte, experimentamos dificultades económicas. Y resultó ser más holgazán de lo que pensé. Yo fui la que terminó trabajando para mantenernos, pero ni así nuestra economía se mantenía estable.

-Pero que idiota.- Dijo Stan con rencor.- No supo valorar lo que tenía.

-Así son los hombres.

-No, te equivocas.- Dijo con firmeza.- No todos somos así.- Volvieron a mirarse fijamente. Eso le dio un pequeño consuelo a Carla.- De haber sido él, - Continuó.- yo nunca te hubiera dejado.

-Supongo que solo me tocó mala suerte.- Bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento.

-…No, no lo lamentes. Después de todo, divorciarme fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio, hasta que Stan preguntó.- ¿Hijos?

-¿Mhm?... ¡Oh, no!- Dijo al instante, entendiendo a lo que se refería.- El no pudo dármelos…ni eso pudo hacer bien.- Dijo en un tono más bajo, pero Stan pudo oírlo.- De todas formas, así me libro de responsabilidades. Realmente nunca me vi siendo madre. Es mejor así.

-Te entiendo.- Rio Stan.- Tener niños es un verdadero fastidio. Pequeños diablillos. Créeme, yo tuve a mis dos sobrinos a mi cuidado el año pasado, y los tendré durante este verano. No es nada fácil. Y eso que apenas empieza.

-¿Dos sobrinos? Creí que solo era Mabel.

-Ella y su hermano Dipper. Ambos son gemelos…también.

-¡Vaya! La familia Pines está llena de gemelos. Debe ser fantástico eso.

-Tal vez para los demás. Para nosotros ya es algo normal.

Carla tomó aire antes de pasar a otro tema.- Y dime Stanley ¿Tú no estuviste comprometido alguna vez?

Stan tosió repentinamente por la impresión de su pregunta.- Bueno, yo…

-Oh, vamos.- Le animó.- Somos dos adultos es un barco, recordando y contándonos nuestras vidas. Debió haber alguien en la tuya ¿No?

-Pues…sí. De hecho, si me casé, pero no duró mucho.

-¿Lo ves? Ya sabía que si había alguien, y no querías decirme.- Le dio un pequeño codazo en su costado que a Stan también le causó gracia y le sacó una risita. Ella también rio un poco pero después volvió a calmarse y ponerse seria como aquel tema que trataban, el del divorcio.- ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

-No lo sé. Simplemente no éramos compatibles. Recuerdo que nos casamos por el civil un sábado al medio día, y a las seis de la tarde estábamos de nuevo con el notario firmando los papeles de divorcio. Seis horas de matrimonio que no recuperé.

-Espera ¡¿Seis horas?!- Le pareció increíble lo que oía.- Creí que dirías seis meses, o años. ¿Pero horas? ¡Y yo que me sentía mal por mi matrimonio de año y medio! Me acabas de robar el premio al matrimonio más corto del mundo ¡Tenemos un nuevo ganador damas y caballeros!- Voceó al aire, simulando que una multitud entera la escuchaba.- Stan Pines, eres increíble.- Le dijo.- El hombre más increíble que conozco. Por eso me gustas…- Se le escapó eso último, y al darse cuenta cubrió sus labios. Solo quería pensarlo pero terminó diciéndolo sin querer.

Stan se quedó mudo de la impresión.- ¿Q-que dijiste?

-Q-q-quise decir…que me agradas ¡Sí, sí! Esa era la palabra. Agradar.- Chasqueó los dedos.- Tú…me agradas, Stanley.- Él se quedó sin saber que más decir, así que Carla volvió a insistir con lo que estaban hablando antes de decir lo que dijo. –Entonces…seis horas…

-S-sí.- continuó él.- Y aun después de que ya éramos exesposos, se dio el lujo de darme una cachetada. No recuerdo que fue lo que le dije para que lo hiciera.- Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a ese detalle.

-Cielos, debemos ser las dos personas más fracasadas en el amor que existen.- Bromeó.

Ambos se pusieron a reír por eso. En algún momento Carla fijó su mirada en un libro tirado sobre la cubierta al que no le había prestado atención antes. Fue hasta él y lo levantó.- Mira, es un libro de chistes.- Empezó a hojearlo hasta toparse con uno que le causo gracia.- Escucha este. _Mi exesposa aun me quiere… ¡Ella aun me quiere golpear!-_ Se echó a reír.- Son graciosísimos. ¿El libro es tuyo?

-Sí ¿En serio te gustan?

-Claro.

-Eres la primera que lo piensa. Cargué este libro durante mi viaje con Ford, pero siempre me dijo que estos chistes eran absurdos.

-No importa. Son chistes que solo los divorciados entienden.- Y volvieron a reírse.

Era increíble el cambio drástico que se estaba dando en su charla. Comenzaron felices recordando su niñez y haciendo una promesa para zarpar después la boda. Al siguiente segundo se lamentaban por lo malo que se había atravesado en sus vidas, y ahora de nuevo volvían a reír y sonreír con los chistes de Stan. Solo esa clase de pláticas las tenía con Carla, era algo especial que siempre tuvieron, y eso le encantaba.

-Stanley, creo que vi algo.- Carla se asomó al agua. Le pareció ver una sombra pasar por debajo con rapidez.

-¿Que?

-En el agua, mira.- Stan se acercó a ella para observar.- ¿Qué es eso?- Vieron una figura humanoide, de tamaño mediano. Su parte delantera parecía la de una persona, pero de la cadera hacia abajo adquiría forma de pez. La observaron por otros segundos hasta que esta se perdió en lo profundo.

-Creo que era la silueta de una sirena. O la de un tritón. Suelen frecuentar mucho este lago buscando comida.

-¡No juegues!

-¡En serio, Carla!

-Mi sobrino me advirtió que en este pueblo se veían cosas raras, pero no quise creerle, hasta ahora.

-Sí, créelo. Gravity Falls tiene su encanto. Puedes llegar a ver gnomos, hadas o cosas así. Pero ciertamente he visto criaturas más fascinantes que esas.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como…tú.- Le dio una sonrisa llena de picardía y Carla se puso roja hasta las orejas.

-Basta, ya me hiciste ponerme como un tomate.- Sonrió, llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Esa era la idea, cariño.- Dijo con satisfacción.

Después se pusieron a pescar hasta agarrar algo que fuera comestible, y luego de esto Carla sugirió que ya era hora de volver.

Cuando regresaron al lugar de donde habían partido, Stan de nuevo aseguró el barco y subió las velas.

Subieron a su auto para llevar a Carla de regreso al hotel. Cuando llegaron fue la hora de despedirse.- Amé este día.- Confesó Carla antes de bajarse.- Hay que repetirlo pronto.

-Después de la boda.- Le recordó él.

-Cierto, cierto.- Sonrió.- ¿Y a dónde me llevarás mañana?

-Ya lo verás.

-Por favor, que sea un día tan divertido como hoy.

-Lo será.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.- Con eso a Carla le bastó para confiar. Stan siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-Nos vemos.- Ella se acercó para despedirse. Lo dudó un momento. Al principio solo quería darle un abrazo, pero terminó optando por darle un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós.- Se despidió, y bajó del auto, entrando al hotel.

"Que día Stan, que día".- Dijo para sí.

Sin duda lo que más le gustó de todo eso fue ese beso de despedida, y el recordar que Carla le llego a decir. "Por eso me gustas".

No dejó de mostrar una sonrisa durante todo su trayecto de regreso a casa.

* * *

 **¡Woooo! Cae mas rapido un hablador que un cojo xD Aqui esta el capitulo 4, me alegra haberlo podido subir antes de regresar a clases. Ahora veamos cuanto me demoro para el 5 xD**

 **Ok, ok. Ahora les cuento que uno de mis muchos headcanons es que Carla se casó con el hippie que conocio en aquel restaurante, y como no le fue bien con él, terminó divorciandose. Algo mas que tiene en común con Stan :P**

 **Y tambien para que quede claro: Sabemos que en GF hay muchos huecos en toda la historia que nunca se llenaron, entre esos es que en el episodio "Un relato de dos Stans" se ve que a Stan lo echan de casa, pienso que antes de cumplir los veinte y tiene un aspecto juvenil, pero en el episodio de "chicos locoz" cuando el tiene el flashback bailando en el restaurante con Carla, se le ve ahi un aspecto mas adulto. Obvamente entre uno y otro evento que se muestra en ambos episodios debio haber pasado un buen tiempo, lo suficiente para que Stan se volviera mas maduro. Asi que mi teoria es que despues de lo echaran, estuvo vagando ahi mismo en Nueva Jersey, viviendo como podia e intentando conseguir trabajo pero nunca se lo contó a Carla. Por eso mismo a ella tampoco le costó dejarlo por el hippie xD porque quiza si lo hubiera sabido, en efecto le hubiera brindado ayuda, se hubiera quedado a su lado, lo hubiera dejado quedarse en su casa, lo hubiera ayudado a buscar empleo pero pues eso nunca paso. Ya despues ella se pudo haber enterado de esto demasiado tarde ;o; Y eh ahi mi teoria ¿Que tan logica suena? xD**

 **Espero que el capitulo les gustara y les convenciera. Mientras lo escribia se me iban ocurriendo varios detalles mas que agregarle y los iba acomodando donde me parecieran adecuados. Por eso digo que espero que se vea convincente porque luego yo misma pense que la trama se desarrolló muy rapido aqui lol. Y ya despues lo lei y no me parecio tan mal, asi que asi se quedó :D**

 **Si gustan dejar review, ya saben, si ven errores diganmelo ;D ¡Nos leemos hasta el proximo cap.!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Tío Stan ¿Ahora a dónde llevarás a Carla hoy?- Preguntó Mabel aquella mañana, siempre mostrándose tan entusiasta.

-Stan bufó con algo de fastidio.- Al campo de mini golf. Y por favor, ni se te ocurra seguirnos esta vez, niña.- La apuntó severamente con el dedo índice, dándole así una advertencia.

Recordó como no había dejado de molestarle con preguntas sobre sus planes el día en que llevó a Carla a conocer el lago de Gravity Falls, y no bastando con eso, los siguió hasta el hotel. Stan aun no lograba adivinar como había sabido donde estaban, pero ahora simplemente esperaba que si le contaba a donde irían ya no lo acosaría más. A veces se preguntaba si la curiosidad de su sobrina tendría algún límite para cualquier cosa, pero conociéndola bien, tal vez no.

-¿El mini golf? Pff, no, gracias.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tú amas el mini golf. Eres la mejor de la familia jugándolo.

-Le perdí interés cuando Dipper, Pacifica y yo descubrimos que cada hoyo era controlado por personitas que manipulaban las pelotas ¿No es gracioso?- Rio.- Después de todo el mini golf no se trataba ni de suerte, ni estrategia, ni por azar. Todo estaba previsto por los pequeños liliputienses para poder ganar…además de que casi intentaron matarnos esa vez…- Susurró eso último.

-…Cariño…- Dijo Stan.- te dije que comerte todos los dulces de una sola vez te haría daño. Ya te están haciendo efecto.

-¡¿No me crees?!- Se sorprendió.- Ya no he comido más dulces desde que llegué. Además, Dipper puede abogar por mí ¿No es cierto lo que digo, Dipper?

-¿Mhm? Oh, sí, sí. Es cierto.- El niño se encontraba jugando un juego de cartas con su tío Ford. Ambos se veían tan concentrados como para ponerle atención a la plática de los otros dos. Dipper ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista de su juego.

-¿Ahora lo ves, tío Stan?

-Solo te da por tu lado.

-¡Oh vamos! Ya peleaste contra un pterodáctilo, ¿Y no puedes creer en personitas que controlan el mini golf?

-No.- Miró su reloj.- Ahora, si me disculpas, pero si no me apuro se me va a hacer tarde. – Stan volvía a tomar el auto y dirigirse a recoger a Carla.

En cuanto se subió al auto una vez más, Carla saludó a Stan y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a donde irían; la respuesta que le dio la emocionó mucho. Stan sí que era toda una cajita de sorpresas con cada día que pasaba, no dejaba de impresionar a la mujer que iba sentada a su lado.

-¿En serio me llevarás al campo de mini golf? Stanley, yo nunca lo he jugado.

-Precisamente por eso. Te enseñaré un poco de lo que sé, y en un santiamén estarás haciendo hoyo en uno en todo el campo. Va a ser divertido, justo como me lo pediste.

-Pero no sé si sea tan buena ¿Qué tal si no logro meter ninguna?- Le dijo con un tono temeroso.

-No te desanimes, amor, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.- Stan condujo hasta el lugar en cuestión. Alquilaron los palos y el carrito que necesitaban para recorrer el campo e hicieron parada en el primer hoyo. Cuando estuvieron ahí, Stan comenzó a darle algunos de sus consejos.- Recuerda Carla, mantén una pose relajada, no te estreses, afloja los hombros. De hecho, afloja todos los músculos.

-Bien. Ya estoy relajada.- Dijo.

-Respira profundo, y concéntrate.- Carla sostuvo con firmeza su palo y lo ponía a la altura de la pelota.- Encorva un poco la espalda.

-¿Así?- Carla se colocó como creía que Stan quería.

-Sí, sí. Muy bien.- Se preparaba para tirar mientras Stan la observaba.- ¡Espera!- La detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Se desconcentró.

-El palo se debe sostener así…- Se colocó tras ella y le tomo las manos para que pudiera agarrar el palo adecuadamente. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que vio como Carla volteó a mirarle de reojo. Se sintió extraño.- ¡Ah! L-l-lo siento.- Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse.- N-necesitas tu espacio. Si no, no te dejare tirar.

-¡No, no Stanley! No te preocupes.- Se apresuró a hablar.- No me molesta. E-es más…- Su voz se entrecortó un poco y eso le hizo sonrojarse. No quería hacerle notar que se había puesto algo nerviosa. – al contario, no creo poder hacer este tiro sin ti.

Stan procesó lo que Carla acababa de decir, y reaccionó a de nuevo ponerse a su lado y tomarle de las manos para guiar su tiro.- ¿Estas lista?

-Sí.- Con Stan ayudándola pudieron hacer que la pelota entrara en el juego. Fueron unos pocos segundos de tensión que ambos sintieron, pero después, al momento en que la bola salió del otro lado, entró directamente en el hoyo de manera perfecta.- ¡Lo hice! –Exclamó Carla levantando los brazos.

-Un tiro perfecto.- Concordó Stan.

-Te dije que no podría hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

-Oh, claro que puedes. Ven, vayamos al siguiente hoyo para ver que tal te va.

Recorrieron todo el campo, haciendo en cada una de sus paradas un tiro perfecto en los diecisiete de dieciocho. Carla se sentía con una racha de buena suerte inquebrantable. Ahora solo les faltaba uno, y visto ya su record de juego impecable, era poco probable que fuera a fallar en este último.

Ella hizo su tiro igual que en los anteriores. Golpeó la bola hacia el mini molino; y muy en contra de las probabilidades, cuando la pequeña esfera salió del lado contrario, ésta se desvió un poco de su trayectoria, lo cual ocasionó que no entrara en el hoyo como se habría pensado.

-¡Oh no!- Eso le hizo cambiar el semblante en su cara. Se desanimó, estando apunto de anotar el único fallo que arruinaba su juego en la tabla de puntuación, pero Stan la detuvo.

-¡Espera Carla! Aun puedes hacer otro intento.

-No tiene caso Stanley, quería un juego perfecto, y ya no será lo mismo si tiro una segunda vez.

-¿Pero y qué? Nadie va saberlo. No hay gente cerca.- Murmuró.

-Pero eso es hacer trampa.

-Es como siempre digo, cielo. Nada es ilegal si no hay policías cerca.- Le guiñó el ojo.- En este caso seria "No es hacer trampa si nadie te observa".

Carla le miró con una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo pensaba.- ¡Que rayos, hagámoslo!- Accedió. Pusieron otra pelota para hacerlo de nuevo, pero una vez más volvió a fallar.- No puede ser.- Suspiró.- ¿Por qué soy tan torpe?- Se llevó una mano al rostro dándose de golpes mentales por haber fallado.

-No te desanimes. Ten, inténtalo con otro palo.- Carla tomó el palo nuevo y volvió a tirar, pero ni así le funcionó.- No te preocupes Carla.- Dijo Stan para animarla.- Hasta Mabel tuvo problemas con este hoyo el verano pasado, y eso que ella también es buena en mini golf. Pero no nos iremos de aquí hasta lograrlo.- Stan tomó un tercer palo y otra bola. Esta vez fue él quien hizo el tiro, pero de nueva cuenta no entró en el agujero.- ¡¿Que rayos pasa con este hoyo?!- Gritó con enojo y desespero, mientras Carla veía los resultados sin estar nada contenta con ellos.

-No tiene caso, ya lo intentamos cuatro veces seguidas, Stanley. Creo que el hoyo dieciocho es demasiado para mí, para nosotros.- Corrigió.- Mejor ya vámonos.- Tomando la bolsa con los palos, Carla se giró, dispuesta a volver al carrito de mini golf y marcharse, solo esperaba que Stan la siguiera por detrás, pero él seguía sin rendirse. Se negaba a ver a su Carlita estando triste.

-Algo extraño pasa aquí.- Dijo en lo que rascaba su barbilla con intriga. Se acercó a mirar más de cerca el pequeño molino. Se hincó para mirar el espacio por donde la bola entraba, apenas asomando uno de sus ojos, descubriendo así que lo que Mabel le dijo en la mañana no era tan descabellado como él creía. Su mirada se asombró ante lo que veía.

Dentro del mini molino había mini personitas; la cabeza de cada una de ellas también era una bola de golf en sí, de diferentes colores, solo que con cabello, y pequeños ojos y boca. Era como si algo le hubiera dado vida a esas pelotas y ahora hasta tenían un pequeño cuerpo y andaban de allá para acá, acarreando más pelotas de golf en mini carretillas.

Cuando una de las personitas se dio cuenta de que los habían descubierto, gritó para llamar la atención del resto de sus compañeros y detener lo que estaban haciendo.- ¡Detengan todo!- Gritó.- Una vez que todos se fijaron en Stan, éste apartó su vista de inmediato y volvió a enderezar su posición.- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te dio el permiso de fisgonear por aquí, abuelo?- Le dijo con voz severa la personita. Hasta ese pequeñín había salido de su molino para encarar a Stan, antes siendo precavido de que nadie más estuviera por ahí para que no lo vieran.

-¿Ustedes…controlan este molino?- Preguntó aun estando en shock.

-Así es. Es nuestro trabajo, es lo que hacemos.

-Entonces… ¡Es por su culpa que hubiéramos perdido!- Les dijo, mostrándose molesto esta vez.

-Se un buen perdedor y acepta tu derrota. Los liliputienses de este molino no dejamos ganar a cualquiera.- Se cruzó de brazos audazmente.

-Eres un… ¡Te voy a…!- Aun con el palo entre las manos, Stan quiso estampárselo en toda la cabeza de la personita y mandarlo muy lejos. Si no fuera por Carla que regresó a su lado preguntando qué era lo que sucedía, el pequeño liliputiense ya estaría a cientos de kilómetros lejos de su querido molino.

-¿Qué pasa Stanley, cual es el problema?- Al ponerse junto a Stan, Carla dirigió los ojos hacia abajo, viendo lo mismo que él.- ¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- Volvió a dar unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de la criatura.

-Ya lo dije.- Habló el pequeño sin chistar.- Somos liliputienses y nos encargamos de controlar todo el campo en secreto. Y lo hemos hecho desde antes de que ustedes nacieran.

-¿Y se creen tan especiales por eso, no?- A Stan esa pequeña bola parlante comenzaba a hacer que se le hirviera la sangre.

-Pues si.- Admitió el otro sin vergüenza.- Ahora será mejor que se vayan si no quieren que las cosas se pongan feas. Se los advierto, seremos pequeños pero cuando nos juntamos a trabajar juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas. Hace un año incluso casi logramos deshacernos de una niña rubia, rica y ególatra, si esos entrometidos gemelos no la hubieran ayudado a escapar…-Comentó con rencor.

Stan se burló de sus palabras.- No creas que les tengo miedo, atrévanse a hacerme algo y se arrepentirán por siempre.

-Stanley, basta…- Intervino Carla.- Dejémoslos en paz ¿Sí? Vámonos, no quiero problemas.- Le tomó del brazo y lo obligó a irse con ella de vuelta al carrito para irse del campo, y aunque a Stan no se le podía pasar su enojo, hizo lo posible por calmarse y complacer a Carla.

-Este pueblo sí que es raro.- Comentó yendo de vuelta a la salida para devolver las cosas que rentaron.

Antes de irse, Carla se fue a buscar el baño mientras que Stan regresaba los palos en la recepción.

En lo que la esperaba de regreso, sobre el mostrador había varios anuncios, folletos y volantes con distintos tipos de información, pero él miró uno que llamó su atención y leyó el título.- _Gran inauguración._ \- Tomó uno y leyó el resto. Se trataba de la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante con temática de los 50 que se había ubicado apenas en el pueblo y ese día abrirían sus puertas al público. Decía que si presentabas ese mismo folleto, obtendrías un descuesto al final de todo lo que comieras, y si bien había algo que Stan nunca podría rechazar, era los descuentos en cualquier cosa.

Para cuando terminó de leerlo, se lo guardó entre su ropa y en ese momento Carla volvía del baño.- Listo, ya podemos irnos.

-Después de ti.- Ofreció él. Ya en el auto, Stan pidió disculpas por su comportamiento en el hoyo dieciocho, pero Carla insistió diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso.- Pero Carla…- Seguía diciendo.- por culpa de ellos perdimos el juego. Arruinaron la diversión, y quisiera recompensarte eso.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, de hecho si me divertí. Como nos haya ido en el juego al final no importa.

-Sí importa. Vi cómo te pusiste triste por ello.

-Bueno, sí. Me entristecí un poco.- Admitió.- Pero según tú, ¿Cómo piensas recompensarlo?

-Estaba pensando que esta noche podríamos…ir a bailar.- Comentó con una sonrisa.

Esto hizo a Carla enredarse de su asiento y mirarle con unos ojos totalmente abiertos y sorprendidos.- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que sí. Y lo haremos hoy mismo, ¿Qué me dices?

-Será como en los viejos tiempos.- Dijo ella, igualmente sonriendo.- Claro que me encantaría ¿Dónde es?

-Es en un nuevo restaurante. Nos darán descuento al final de todo lo que consumamos.- Comento feliz.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del hotel, lo último que Stan le dijo fue que procurara comer ligero, pues también comerían allá.

Carla asintió.- Nos vemos más tarde, Stanley.- Se despidió.

Stan al llegar a casa una vez más fue intersectado por Mabel para preguntarle cómo les había ido.

-Todo iba perfecto hasta que esos enanos aparecieron. Nos hicieron perder el juego.- Comentó con molestia.

Mabel se burló de su tío.- ¡Te lo dije! ¿Ves? Siempre tengo razón. ¿Ahora quien se arrepiente de no haberme creído?

-Silencio Mabel, no me arrepiento de nada.- Dijo Stan siendo cortante. Ahora no pensaba decirle sus planes para más tarde. Simplemente esperaría hasta que llegara la hora de ir de nuevo por Carla y se escabulliría sin que el resto lo notara. Y mientras tanto se sentaría en el sillón a ver el maratón de uno de sus programas favoritos: " _Lucha de bebés"_.

Fueron buenas las horas que se pasó viendo las peleas entre bebés pegándose inocentemente unos a otros con sonajas y biberones en el ring, pero ya casi era tiempo de salir de nuevo. Cuando Stan se dio cuenta, ni Dipper, Mabel ni tampoco Ford estaban en casa. Todos debieron haberse ido y él estaba tan concentrado en el televisor que no se percató de ello. Pero mejor así. Se metió a darse una ducha y arreglarse elegantemente como siempre antes de salir.

Mientras manejaba camino al hotel se le ocurrió que sería un buen detalle sorprender a Carla dándole flores. La idea se le ocurrió cuando pasó frente a una florería.

Paró un momento para apreciar la variedad de flores que tenían, pero terminó saliendo más rápido de ahí que cuando entró al local. Los precios eran exageradamente altos, incluso para las que eran las flores más sencillas. Solo él era el único que podía poner precios altos a su mercancía para venderle a los turistas, y claro, eso si siguiera estando a cargo de la Cabaña del Misterio, pero ahora que la había dejado eso lo convertía en un cliente promedio para cualquier otro negocio para que le vendieran sus cosas a cualquier precio desorbitante que quisieran, pero él era más astuto. Decidió que no compraría flores ahí ni en ningún otro sitio.

Stan se desvió un poco del camino a propósito para hacer otra parada en una carretera que guiaba al bosque. Ahí se detuvo y comenzó a buscar unas cuantas flores silvestres que de seguro ninguna florería tendría a la venta. Recolectó todas las que pudo aunque le fue difícil pues terminó con las manos llenas de espinas y adoloridas por lo mismo, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Las envolvió en una hoja de periódico que se encontró tirada y ¡Listo! Ya traía con él un bonito ramo y sin gastar ni un centavo.

De ahí, volvió a tomar el camino hacia la carretera para recoger a Carla y darle el lindo detalle.

Cuando ella vio las flores le gustaron mucho y se tomó un tiempo para oler el perfume de cada una.- Están hermosas.- Comentó agradecida.- No te hubieras molestado. Apuesto a que te costaron mucho.

-No fue nada Carla.-Agregó Stan.- En serio…no fue nada.

Partieron hacia el restaurante, y cuando llegaron vieron la fachada de afuera, con el letrero principal cubierto con luces de neón y las puertas de cristal.

En el interior, el piso parecía un tablero gigante de ajedrez, donde cada azulejo seguía el patrón de ser uno negro y después otro blanco. Las paredes tenían el color de un naranja pastel, las mesas eran de un brillante color metálico, y los asientos forrados con cuero rojo y blanco. En una esquina se encontraba la barra de bebidas, iluminada también por las lámparas con luces de neón que colgaban en esa parte, y varios taburetes para poder sentarse. Cerca de ahí estaba una rokola, y las jóvenes meseras luciendo faldas cortas y onduladas, blusas arremangadas, y dando el servicio montadas en patines blancos.

-Se parece mucho al Juke Joint.- Comentó Carla, admirando todo el conjunto.- Nos encantaba ir a ese lugar.

-Bien, ¿Y qué esperamos? Vayamos a sentarnos.- Dijo Stan con mucho entusiasmo. Tomaron una mesa cercana a las ventanas para admirar el paisaje de afuera, la tarde volviéndose noche, y ver los autos pasar.

Una mesera les dio la bienvenida y pasó a dejarles el menú para ordenar. Una vez que se decidieron por lo que comerían, ella misma les tomó la orden y después se fue.

Disfrutaron comiendo hamburguesas que desde hace mucho no se daban el lujo de probar, acompañadas con un par de malteadas y papas fritas.

Mientras comían también hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, temas no muy relevantes que solo ellos entendían, demás chistes y cosas de las que se acordaban. Estar en ese lugar les hizo despertar una pequeña nostalgia por volver a vivir en los 70.

-¿Quieres tomar algo más, Stanley?- Preguntó Carla cuando ambos terminaron su comida.

-Iré a revisar la barra. Te traeré algo de ahí, si quieres.

-Está bien.- Accedió ella.

Stan se acercó a la barra y empezó a ver el menú de las bebidas que tenían. No se decidía por cuales pedir. De pronto, una vocecita infantil le pidió permiso para pasar y poder acercarse a la rokola. Cuando Stan miró hacia abajo, se encontró con quien precisamente quería poder evitar todo el día.

-¿¡Mabel?!

-¡Oh, hola tío Stan!- Saludó con emoción.- No sabía que eras tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No ¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es que logras seguirme a todas partes siempre?

-No te enojes, yo no te seguí.- Admitió sintiéndose ofendida. Stan le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.- ¡En serio! No sabía que eras tú.- Volvió a decir.- No creas que eres el único que se entera de las nuevas inauguraciones.- Mabel sacó el mismo folleto que Stan tenia. Claro, era lógico pensar que los habían repartido por todo el pueblo.- Candy y Grenda vinieron conmigo. Veremos si podemos…pescar algo, tú me entiendes.- Le dio unos cuantos codazos en el brazo mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y dónde está tu hermano?

Mabel se señaló hacia un rincón del restaurante. Dipper también había venido, pero se mantenía apartado puesto que estaba con Pacifica. Los dos se veían muy cómodos hablando y riendo.- Él ya pescó algo desde hace mucho.- Dijo su gemela admirando lo tiernos que se veían estando juntos.- Y tú…no me digas, trajiste a Carla.- Sonrió.

-Bueno, si, la traje conmigo. Y mientras ninguno de ustedes se acerque a molestarnos, todo estará bien.

-Descuida tío, no lo haremos.- Mabel le dio la espalda un momento para volver su atención a la rokola detrás de ella. Insertó una moneda y empezó a buscar alguna canción para tocar. Finalmente vio una que le gustó y la seleccionó. Una tonada movida comenzó a sonar. A Stan le pareció conocida, de seguro la había oído antes. Y sí, ahora que se acordaba, era una de sus canciones favoritas, tenía tiempo que ya no la escuchaba. Y no solo era su favorita, de hecho, esa canción era la última que bailó con Carla justo el día en que ella conoció al hippie.

-¡Escucha esa canción!- Escuchó Stan a sus espaldas. Era Carla, quien se le acercó por sorpresa al ver que se estaba tardando en volver a la mesa.- ¿Te acuerdas, Stanley? Era mi favorita. Ven, vamos a bailarla.- Lo tomo de las manos para llevarlo hasta el centro del restaurante donde había más espacio. Aunque Stan al principio parecía no querer hacerlo, de repente sintió vergüenza al imaginar que todos los verían, pero Mabel los observaba y le dio ánimos alzando uno de sus pulgares. Además, se suponía que a eso venían, para divertirse.

Primero le costó trabajo recordar los pasos, estaba muy tieso intentando hacerlos bien, pero solo fue cuestión de seguir el ritmo de la música, y de pronto Stan ya bailaba como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Hasta su expresión cambió de estar seria a una más alegre. Stan sonreía, y Carla con él. Ella recibió unas cuentas volteretas de su parte que no se esperaba, pero se dejó guiar.

-¡Aun tengo el ritmo!- Dijo él sin dejar de moverse.

-¡Sí, lo haces bien, Stanley!- Secundó Carla.

Todos los demás clientes en el restaurante dejaron de comer solo para verlos a ellos.

-¡Ese es mi tío!- Gritaba Mabel sin dejar de saltar por aquí y por allá.

Al resto de las personas les contagiaron el entusiasmo y también más parejas se levantaron a bailar.

Todo el restaurante se volvió una pista de baile, y cada canción que pasaba la bailaban como si fuera la última, al ritmo rockabilly.

* * *

 **Bien! volvi con la actualizacion al fin jaja. Espero que les haya gustado. Si ven errores, diganme n.n**

 **Una cosa que aclarar: el Juke Joint, que es el restaurante al que a Stan y Carla les gustaba ir, estaba inspirado para parecer uno de los años 50, pero en realidad en esos tiempos, Stan y Carla ya vivían en los 70, por eso la mencion de ambas décadas en este capitulo, no porque haya sido un error xD espero que por eso no se hayan confundo, y si no, de todas formas aqui esta la aclaracion.**

 **Y por ultimo, la escena en la que Carla saca a Stan a bailar, esta inspirado en este mini fancomic:**

 **notllorstel . tumblr post/ 112438841191/ anon - that - is - super - cute - so - i - drew - it  
ya saben, copien, peguen y asegurense de quitar todos los espacios, a ff no le gustan los links -n- **

**Creditos a notllorstel en tumblr.**


	6. Chapter 6

El baile se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche. Los niños ya se habían retirado a sus casas en algún momento a mitad del mismo. Dipper y Mabel fueron a despedirse de su tío y partieron con las otras tres chicas que les hicieron compañía esa noche a los gemelos, cada quien se fue hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto, los adultos siguieron divirtiéndose otro buen rato, quizá pudieron haber seguido por mucho más, si no fuera porque Carla empezó a sentirse cansada y volvió a su mesa para tomar asiento mientras Stan la acompañaba.- Ya no puedo más Stanley, estoy exhausta.- Comento ella con un semblante feliz en el rostro debido a lo bien que se la estaba pasando.- Además me duelen los pies, estos tacones me están matando.

-¿Ya quieres irte?- Preguntó él, a lo que Carla asintió.- Muy bien, pediré la cuenta y nos iremos.

Después de pedir la cuenta de lo que consumieron esa noche y con su respectivo descuento al final, Carla y Stan volvieron al auto de éste para poder irse.

Con lo que no contaron fue con que a mitad del camino un neumático se ponchara, por lo que Stan tuvo que estacionarse, pero lo hizo con calma, pues podría ser peligroso frenar bruscamente y no quería empeorar el estado del neumático dañado.

Una vez que hicieron alto total en una orilla, Stan se bajó a inspeccionar con la ayuda de una linterna el problema. Al final resultó no ser tan grave, solo un pequeño agujero por el cual se escapaba el aire.

-¿Qué pasamos?- Preguntó Carla desde su asiento luego de bajar el vidrio de la ventana.

-Debió ser algún tornillo que se clavó o algo. Es solo cuestión de cambiar este neumático por uno nuevo y ya.

-¿Puedes hacer eso ahora?

-Llamaré a alguien que venga a ayudar.- Stan marcó el teléfono de Soos con su celular.

El sonido de llamada se escuchó varias veces pero nadie contestaba, debían estar ya todos durmiendo, pero Stan siguió insistiendo hasta que por fin le respondió una voz robusta desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Soos al habla.- Contestó la voz luego de un bostezo, se oía algo somnolienta además.

-Soos, soy yo, habla Stan.

-¿Señor Pines? Buenas noches, ¿A que debo su llamada a estas horas?- La voz de Soos cambió al instante para ponerse más activa al enterarse de quien lo llamaba.

-Necesito tu ayuda. En este momento no estoy en casa, pero hacia allá me dirigía y un neumático se ponchó. ¿Crees que puedas venir a cambiarlo?

-¡Oh, sabe que sí, señor Pines!- Dijo Soos muy dispuesto.- Lo que sea por usted.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias Soos.- Stan le dio una dirección aproximada de donde se encontraba el auto, no era tan fácil decirlo pues se quedó parado a media carretera sin señalamientos concretos en esa parte.

-Una última pregunta señor Pines, ¿Ya tiene ahí la refacción del neumático? Así yo solo llego a ponerlo.

Stan hizo memoria para recordar.-No. Ahora que lo mencionas, no la tengo.

-Oh, así va a ser un poco más tardado. Necesito conseguirla primero entonces, pero a estas horas quien sabe cuántas tiendas estén abiertas.

-Bien hazlo, yo me encargaré de pagarte todos los gastos. Puedes ir al centro comercial y comprarla ahí, pero por favor, hazlo lo más pronto que puedas.

-¡Lo hare señor Pines! No se preocupe, ya voy en camino.- Soos cortó la llamada. En ese momento Stan suspiró y volvió para acomodarse en el asiento del piloto y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó Carla.

-Descuida Carlita, ya viene alguien para acá, pero tardará un momento.

-Descuida. De todas formas así paso más tiempo contigo.- Stan volteó a mirarla, parecía feliz por lo que acababa de oír.

-¿En serio te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?

-Sí ¿Por qué no? Estos días me la he pasado muy bien, sobre todo en la salida de hoy. Creo que este día lo puedo considerar como mi favorito de todo el verano. Aparte de que me gustó mucho jugar en el mini golf, terminé conociendo ahí a unas criaturitas curiosas, aunque muy groseras, pero no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver algo así. Y la salida al restaurante también me encantó.- Comentó ella muy complacida.

Stan jugó un poco con sus dedos, aun sintiéndose complacido.- Me…me alegra que te hubieras divertido.

-No hubiera sido posible si no fuera por ti.- Se sonrieron uno al otro luego de eso.

Después, ambos se quedaron mirado hacia enfrente, apreciando un lindo cielo estrellado, como si el destello de todos esos pequeños destellos hubieran demandado su atención para que les observaran en ese momento

\- Mira eso, no ves esas estrellas estando en Nueva Jersey.- Habló Stan luego de un momento.

-Sí. La vida urbana ya no nos permite apreciarlas como antes.

-Es una de las ventajas de vivir aquí.

-Estar así me recuerda como a estar en una noche en el autocine.- Dijo ella.- Solo faltaría que una enorme pantalla estuviera frente a nosotros.

-Oh, los autocines eran lo mejor del mundo. Que mejor que disfrutar de ver una buena película desde la comodidad de tu auto.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera película que fuimos a ver juntos? No fue en un autocine, pero igual la disfruté.

-Sí, me acuerdo de eso. _Grandpa The Kid._ Buena película, tan solo éramos unos niños cuando se estrenó.

-¿Cuántos años teníamos en ese entonces? ¿Trece, catorce…?

-Trece.- Contestó a la segura.

-Tan jóvenes… ¡Hey, y esa vez también intentaron robarme!- Comentó ella con algo de disgusto, recordando el evento.- No sé porque me pasan ese tipo de cosas.- Se llevó la mano al rostro.- Ese sujeto se intentó pasar de listo, y eso que estábamos formados en plena fila para pedir los boletos.

-Oye, tranquila, no logró salirse con la suya aquella vez.

-Cierto, pero fue porque tú estabas ahí a mi lado para impedírselo ¡Le diste un buen gancho izquierdo que lo tiró al piso!

-¿Lo hice, verdad?-Preguntó con orgullo.- Y mi premio por eso fue un beso en la mejilla.

-Fue lo único que pensé en ese momento. Además sí te lo merecías. Parece como si siempre estuvieras ahí para defenderme y evitar que me asalten.- Rio.

-Y lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario, Carla. Agradéceselo a mi padre; si no fuera porque nos obligó a tomar cursos de boxeo para defendernos…

-No hablemos de él, Stanley.- Intervino ella.- Digo, sé que es tu padre, y que por él te volviste muy bueno en el boxeo y todo, pero nunca podría perdonarle todo lo malo por lo que te hizo pasar.

-Sí, tienes razón. Al parecer, eso fue lo único bueno que pudo hacer por mí.- Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la ventana de su lado.

-Bueno…aunque el mío tampoco fue el mejor papá del mundo.- Dijo Carla con un tono que denotaba melancolía en su voz.- Odiaba cuando no me dejaba salir a ningún lado. Siempre fue muy estricto con eso.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú siempre salías a todas partes, y claro que me consta.

-Eso era porque a veces lo desobedecía. Me escapaba cada que podía sin que lo notara. Todo fuera por estar contigo.

Stan se quedó mudo por un momento.-… ¿E-en serio?... ¿Solo lo hacías por mí?- Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en los labios.- ¿Que me hace tan especial?- Preguntó él sin cambiar su semblante.

-Como ya te dije, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Stanley, siempre me gustó hacerlo. Tú no te comportabas como el resto de los chicos que llegue a conocer. Siempre me trataste bien, siempre me hacías reír, me agradaba estar a tu lado, no sé…tenías ese…"algo" que siempre me agradó…

-Personalidad.-Terminó diciendo él, a fin de recordar lo que su madre siempre le decía.- Pero…si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué nunca pudimos…? Es decir…nunca pude…- Las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta, le hacían trabarse y no poder terminar lo que quería decir.- tener una oportunidad.- Logró finiquitar.

Lo que hubo entre Carla y Stan nunca pudo pasar más allá de ser una simple amistad, a pesar de los esfuerzos de él por intentar volverlo algo más.

Siempre la elogiaba con palabras dulces, le decía cuanto la quería, y solo bastó que un hippie se atravesara en el camino para arruinarle todo eso que había tardado años por tratar de alcanzar y que nunca pudo.

Pensó que quizás él no fuera lo que Carla esperaba, y después de haberse quedado en la calle creyó entender mejor el por qué. Se vio a si mismo sin hogar y sin dinero. ¿Así como podría darle a Carla la vida que ella pudiera querer?

" _No la merezco, ni ella me merece tampoco. Soy tan poca cosa, y ella es demasiado para mí. ¿Por qué habría de amarme si soy un bueno para nada? Un completo cabeza hueca. Es mejor seguir como amigos, le irá mejor con ese hippie. Al menos él tiene una carrera musical, y en cambio yo que no tengo ni en donde caerme muerto ahora"._

Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Stan en aquel entonces, cuando la única opción que le quedaba era conseguir un empleo que le generara buenas ganancias y solo así podría regresar a casa con su familia, pues era la condición que su padre le había impuesto para volver a aceptarlo.

Pero ahora ella le decía que siempre le gustó estar con él, y eso lo confundía, no sabía que pensar.

-Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, Carla.- Continuaba diciéndole. Después de tantos años, jamás pensó que la volvería a tenerla de frente, sentada en su auto, y él confesándole una vez más las palabras que nunca dejó de decirle.- Te amo. Dime ¿Por qué nunca pudimos estar juntos?- Sus ojos buscaban los contrarios, suplicándole que ellos también le miraran y le dieran respuesta a su pregunta, pero Carla evitaba voltear el rostro por la pena que le daba oír sus palabras. Stan la sujetó de las dos manos pidiendo su atención.

-Lo sé…- Dijo ella apenas murmurando.- Lo sé Stanley…y lo lamento mucho.- Su voz empezaba a quebrarse. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que daban señales de querer desbordase, y esa vez juntó valor para afrontarle la mirada.- Lamento nunca haberte podido decir lo mimo a ti, pero no era que no te quisiera, yo hacía más que quererte, yo también te amaba. ¡Aun lo hago! Y lo seguiré haciendo…- Los ojos de Stan se abrieron tanto como podían debido a la sorpresa. ¿De verdad oía bien? Simplemente no podía creerlo, pensó que hasta estaba soñando en ese momento, pero él no hizo más que callar y seguir oyéndola hablar.- pero en ese entonces tenía miedo de perderte, por culpa de mi padre.- Seguía diciendo.

"Debido a su forma de ser tan sobreprotector conmigo, yo sabía que por eso muchos de mis amigos y demás pretendientes terminaban huyendo. Todos a los que conocía se alejaban de mí, ya no me hablaban, no volvían a hacerlo nunca. Gracias a tanta intervención por parte de mi padre, creyeron que yo era algo así como…inalcanzable, que no estaba a su nivel. Pero no quería que tú pensaras lo mismo, no quería que tú también te fueras. Yo de verdad te apreciaba tanto que…pensé que era mejor no arriesgarse a que mi padre me apartara de ti, porque él siempre hacia lo mismo. Cada amigo que llevaba a la casa después ya no podía volver a hacerlo porque eso le enojaba. El creía que yo podía terminar andando en malos pasos con alguno de ellos, o que terminaría cometiendo alguna estupidez. Por eso a mi familia nunca le hablé de ti, te mantuve siempre como un secreto, y eso no me gustaba, pero no quería arriesgarme. Por eso nunca pude tener un novio decente. Yo quería hablarles de ti a mis padres, pero siempre que mencionaba apenas el nombre de algún chico mi padre enloquecía, y mi madre solo lo apoyaba mudamente. Preferí dejar lo nuestro como amistad, porque si llegaban a enterarse de una relación más profunda a mí era a quien me iría peor. Incluso si hubiéramos podido tener una relación a escondidas, mi padre iba a enterarse tarde o temprano. Lo había intentado antes pero él siempre lograba darse cuenta. De cualquier forma los chismes corrían muy rápido, cualquiera podía ir a abrir la boca con mi familia y nunca quise que eso fuera a pasar con nosotros dos. Por eso…perdóname.- Junto ambas manos en forma de súplica.- Si llegaste a pensar que entre nosotros no había nada, fue por mi culpa. Pero la verdad es todo lo contrario. Yo siempre quise ser algo más para ti; siempre deseé que hubiéramos podido ser…novios…"

…De verdad había oído bien todo aquello. Fue todo un discurso, uno muy sincero, y lo mejor era que ¡No se trataba de un sueño! Pero Stan seguía sin saber que decir. Quedó totalmente mudo por esa sorpresa.

No fue hasta que recordó una vez más a aquel hippie que se le ocurrió preguntar por él.- P-pero…pero…entonces ¿Cómo que al fin lograron aceptar a ese otro sujeto? A…a… ¿Cómo se llamaba?...- Trató de recordar.

-¿Thistle Downe? Mi familia lo quiso porque él fue el único que se atrevió a hablar con mi padre sin rodeos y pedirle mi mano. Antes de él, a nadie más se le había ocurrido pedirme matrimonio. Y solo por eso mis padres pensaron que iba a ser un buen hombre para mí. Uno responsable, que se preocupara de la familia y eso. ¡Agh! Pero…- Suspiró con pesadez.- resultó ser el peor de todos.-Se lamentó.

Stan guardó otro poco de silencio antes de hablar.-…Yo no me hubiera alejado de tu lado nunca, Carla. Ni tu padre ni su sobreprotección hubieran podido conmigo. Estaba tan dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de ganar tu amor, y si tenía que pelear para lograrlo, mira que sí lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Stanley!- Habló con sorpresa.- ¿Te hubieras enfrentado con mi padre a golpes? No te imagino haciendo eso.

-¡Pero yo sí! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso él también sabia boxear?- Lanzó un gancho derecho hacia el aire para demostrar que no mentía.

-No, pero…

-¿Ves? Le hubiera ganado fácilmente.- Continuó.- Aunque claro, si él no sabía nada de boxeo no hubiera sido justo. Además a mí me gustaba cuando mis oponentes daban una pelea reñida conmigo. Tampoco me gustaba parecer que yo tenía toda la ventaja.

-Oh Stanley…- Carla echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle, y recargándola en la cabecera de su asiento mientras se echaba a reír.- como ya te lo dije…eres increíble.

-Y por eso te gusto.- Dijo pícaramente, a lo que ella le sonrió.- Hablando en serio… - Continuó.- yo hubiera podido pedirte matrimonio primero. Sé que las cosas no se pusieron a mi favor en ese entonces, pero tan solo imagina como hubieran sido nuestras vidas si eso hubiera pasado.

-Hubiera sido hermoso.- Dijo ella, cerrando los ojos un momento, tratando de imaginárselo.- Pero bien dicen que el "hubiera" no existe.- Su rostro adquirió una mueca de angustia.

-…Pues…tal vez aun no sea tarde.- Stan la miro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ella devolvió el gesto.

-Digo que aún tenemos oportunidad ¿No?...podemos volver a empezar todo esto Carla. Aún tenemos tiempo. Esta vez podemos hacerlo bien.- Volvió a sujetarle con delicadeza las manos una vez más.

-¿Formalizar nuestra relación?- Preguntó de manera intuitiva.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué me dices?- Esperaba ansioso oír su respuesta.

-¡Digo que sí!- Exclamó sin dudarlo.

Sin que Stan se lo esperara, Carla se lanzó a sus brazos y le robó un beso repentino.

El primero fue apenas solo un roce, pero ella volvió a acercársele una segunda vez para darle otro un poco más largo y él no se lo impidió. Al contrario, la abrazó por la cintura como un acto de reflejo para apegarla más hacia él y disfrutar de ese beso por el cual prácticamente toda su vida había estado esperando. Carla también se aferraba a él como si no quisiera soltarlo ya nunca más.

A ambos esa les parecía la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, como si acabaran de encontrar un tesoro perdido que habían estado buscando por años, así lo sentían, con ese tipo de emoción que no puedes describir pero que la sientes recorrerte todo el cuerpo.

Sentían también las dichosas mariposas revolotearles por todo el estómago. Algo que nunca antes sintieron, ni cuando Carla besaba a Thistle o Stan con Beatrice o con Marilyn. Este beso se trataba de algo diferente porque por fin se lo daban a la persona a la que más querían y anhelaban en el mundo, porque fin daban un beso donde ambos entregaran y sintieran verdadero amor.

No quisieron separase pero al ver que el aire les empezaba a faltar tuvieron que hacerlo para dar grandes bocanadas y recuperarlo. Los dos sonreían después de eso y no había nada que pudiera quitarles esa expresión del rostro.

-Eso…estuvo…fue tan… ¡Wow!- Dijo Stan mirando hacia el techo de su auto entre inhaladas de aire y aun sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

-¿No estuvo mal, verdad?- Preguntó Carla, con las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas.

-¡En absoluto! Ven aquí, volvamos a repetir eso, amor.- Stan la sujetó de los hombros con la intención de volver a juntarse, y claro que Carla hubiera estado dichosa de cooperar, pero entonces a los lejos de la carretera aparecieron unos faros con la suficiente potencia para enceguecer a cualquiera. Ambos adultos tuvieron que poner una mano frente a su cara para evitar aquellas luces destellantes.- ¿Y ahora qué?- Espetó con fastidio.

Los faros se acercaban a ellos cada vez más hasta que se distinguió que era la camioneta de Soos. Se estacionó detrás de ellos y luego se bajó para inspeccionar el neumático ponchado, no sin antes saludar Stan y a su acompañante.

Stan bajo el vidrio de su ventana y por ahí Soos se asomó.- Buenas noches señor Pines y…buenas noches madame, ya estoy aquí.- Dijo el hombre en lo que veía felizmente a la pareja, acomodándose su gorra en la cabeza, siendo tan servicial y cortes como siempre.

-No me digas, pensé que seguías en el centro comercial.- Dijo él sin muchas ganas y obviamente en tono sarcástico.

-Pues no. Ya tengo la refacción y la cambiaré en un minuto.

-Bueno, al fin. Te tardaste tanto que pensé que ya no llegarías.- Claramente Stan hubiera preferido que mejor no llegara, no al menos no en ese instante en que iba a besar a Carla de nuevo. ¡Interrumpió su momento!

Soos cambió el neumático viejo por el nuevo en poco tiempo. En ocasiones y por pura curiosidad miraba Carla. En efecto le pareció que ella y Stan se veían bien juntos. Cuando estuvo listo, Stan y Carla volvieron a subirse, ya listos para ir a dejarla a su hotel.- Mabel tenía razón señor Pines, su cita es perfecta para usted.- Le murmuró Soos al oído antes de marcharse.

A Stan ya no debía de sorprenderse si gracias a Mabel ya todo el pueblo sabía que había estado saliendo con Carla.

-Vaya, ese hombre es muy caballeroso.- Comentó Carla. Al parecer escuchó lo último que dijo.

Stan asintió a eso.- Soos es un buen sujeto, es solo que…cometió un pequeño error…

-¿Cuál?- Por un momento pensó que se trataba respecto al neumático.

-Te llamó mi "cita", pero ya no lo eres más… ¡Ahora eres mi novia, cariño! ¡Sí!- Comentó con euforia. Stan encendió su auto y partieron hacia el hotel. En el trayecto él no dejó de festejar ni por un segundo el hecho de que por fin obtuvo la relación amorosa que siempre había querido tener.

* * *

 **Al fin actualizo! xD Este ha sido el capitulo que mas me tardé en subir, pero porque me tomé unos dás de descanso jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, y si ven errores avisenme :)**

 **Una pequeña aclaracion: En algun momento menciono a una tal Beatrice y Marilyn. Recuerden que ellas fueron ex-novias de Stan, y hasta se casó con Marilyn solo por seis horas :v Esto se da a conocer descifrando el mensaje de los creditos del capitulo "Roadside attraction"**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Stan fue a dejar a Carla a su hotel, ella antes de bajarse tomó el ramo de flores que él le había dado y que se había quedado en el asiento trasero desde que se fueron a divertir al restaurante.

-Las voy a poner en un florero con agua.- Dijo ella. Se despidió dándole un muy bien merecido beso en los labios, quedando siempre en que se reencontrarían otra vez para el día siguiente.- Descansa, Stanley.

-Descansa, Carla.- Cuando Stan la vio desaparecer detrás de las puertas del edificio soltó un largo suspiro, como cualquier buen hombre enamorado haría.

Sentía como si por fin hubiera ganado la batalla de él contra su propia soltería. Luego de tanto tiempo al fin cupido se animaba a poner a alguien en su camino para poder amar de una buena manera con sentimientos sinceros y que la misma persona hiciera lo mismo ¿Y qué mejor que esa persona fuera Carla? A nadie más que a ella podría amar de esa forma.

Cuando él llegó a su hogar ya todo estaba sumido en un completo silencio. Todos estaban durmiendo. Esta vez se metió con sigilo a su habitación para hacer lo mismo y así evitar despertar a alguien.

Una vez que estuvo en su cama se dejó llevar por el sueño. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena donde besó a Carla. Hasta soñó con ella y en que podía darle ese otro beso que había quedado pendiente entre ellos dos. Hubo un momento en que esperó que Carla también estuviera soñando con él, y apuesto a que así era.

Cuando volvió a amanecer Stan se preparó para unirse al desayuno familiar.

Durante la noche había pensado que sería bueno que el resto de los Pines se enterara de su actual situación con Carla, después de todo eran buenas noticias, a todos les alegraría.

-Tengo importantes noticas para ustedes, familia.- Dijo él, denotando un alegre tono contenido en su voz.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntaron todos.

-Es sobre Carla y yo. Ayer por fin decidimos avanzar un paso más en nuestra relación.

Dipper estuvo a punto de cuestionarle.- Oh, espera, ¿Eso significa que…?

-Exacto.- Interrumpió el mayor.- Ella y yo ya somos novios.- Comentó con orgullo.

Al oír esto Mabel pegó un alegre grito y de inmediato corrió hacia Stan para abrazarlo.- ¡Oh tío Stan, al fin! ¡No sabes cuánto esperé este momento! ¡Al fin se cumplió mi sueño!- Sus ojos le brillaban tanto que casi semejaban un par de estrellas.

A Stan le causó ternura la reacción de la niña y le devolvió el abrazo en lo que también le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda cariñosamente.- A mí también, cielo, a mí también.

-Felicidades Stanley, al fin lo conseguiste.- Comentó Ford mostrado una sonrisa.

-¡Esto merece celebrarse!- Animó Dipper. Tomó el vaso de leche que estaba frente a él y lo levantó en señal de querer hacer un brindis.- ¡Por Stan y su novia!

-¡Por Stan y su novia!- Ford y Mabel imitaron lo mismo que Dipper y también elevaron sus vasos.

-¡Oh, aguarden!- Reaccionó la chica. Tomó el envase de leche y vacío su contenido en un cuarto vaso para ofrecérselo a su tío.- Tú más que nadie merece festejar esto.- Le dijo.

Stan aceptó con gusto lo que Mabel le daba y ahora sí, todos alzaron sus copas improvisadas y volvieron a brindar y después las bebieron. Ese era el tipo de momentos que a Stan le gustaría vivir más veces con su familia. Los pequeños y dichosos momentos felices.

A partir de ahí y con el correr de los días, Stan continuaba llevando a Carla aquí y allá, a cualquier lugar que él creía conveniente que debieran visitar. Incluso aunque no fuera la gran cosa la llevaba al cine, a la cafetería de Linda Susan, o al balneario.

En una de esas simplemente se fueron a tener un pequeño picnic en el bosque.

-Ojala no vayamos a perdernos.- Comentó Carla, ya que en lugar de llegar en auto, decidieron dejarlo por un rato y llegar caminando, aunque ella al principio sintió miedo pues nunca antes estuvo merodeando por ningún bosque.

Stan la tranquilizó.- Descuida amor, después de todo yo estoy contigo, es imposible que nos perdamos. Conozco estos bosques como la palma de mi mano.

En el trayecto se toparon con unas cuantas pequeñas hadas que les hicieron compañía por un rato. Aunque a Carla no le molestaban pero a Stan sí, pues solo revoloteaban encima de ellos como mosquitos molestos, aparte de que en verdad el ruido de sus alas parecía el de un mosquito y no paraban de cuchichear entre ellas. Váyase a saber que tanto se decían pero él estaba seguro de que el tema de conversación eran ellos dos.

De un momento a otro Stan mostró un repelente para insectos que roció encima de las hadas y estas se alejaron tan pronto como llegaron sin dejar de soltar pequeñas tosecitas por el químico que habían respirado.

-¡Stan! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le reprimió Carla, puesto que a ella le había caído bien la compañía de esos pequeños seres.

-Créeme Carla, fue lo mejor, ¿O es que acaso un hombre no puede pedir un momento de tranquilidad con su novia y tener un buen picnic?- Con esa justificación ella ya no le reclamó nada y continuaron hasta llegar a un claro donde la luz del sol se colaba perfectamente por entre el ramaje de los árboles y los pinos y hasta donde el pasto ahí parecía adquirir un color verde más claro y diferente al del resto.

-Este lugar es hermoso.- Habló Carla mirando la bella vista.

-Sí, lo es.- Concordó el otro igualmente embelesado por aquel paisaje.

Pronto se acomodaron en el suelo para hacer el picnic. Carla se encargó de preparar los emparedados y le entregó el suyo a Stan. Los degustaron en silencio mientras miraban no solo la naturaleza que les rodeaba sino también lo hacían el uno al otro y se sonreían.

-¿Sabes? No recuerdo habérmela pasado tan bien desde que estoy contigo, Stanley.- Dijo ella.- Y más estando aquí en Gravity Falls…- Suspiró.- pero…

-… ¿Pero?...

-Ya sabes, los días pasan, y cada vez se acerca más la boda de mi sobrino. Después de eso tendré que irme…- Pareció melancólica al recordar este hecho.

-No, no Carla, espera un momento.- Habló Stan.- ¿Y qué paso con lo que dijimos aquel día en el lago? Te prometí que tomaríamos el Stan de Guerra y nos iríamos juntos…

-Y yo no he dicho lo contrario, Stanley. Es solo que…siendo un poco más realistas, no es como si pudiéramos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas viviendo en altamar. Los dos tenemos a nuestras familias y habrá que regresar con ellos tarde o temprano ¿Entiendes? Obviamente cuando eso pase yo tendré que regresar a Nueva Jersey y…

-¿Estás diciendo que…te arrepientes de lo nuestro ahora?- Interrumpió. Su voz parecía denotar un toque de miedo por la respuesta que Carla fuera a darle.

Stan pensó que lo que quería decirle era que debido a que viven en estados diferentes la relación que tenían no iba a poder funcionar. En efecto no se tenía que ser un genio para deducir que una relación a larga distancia nunca sale bien.

-¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Contestó y después dejó escapar un suspiro.- Lo estoy haciendo ver como algo difícil, ¿No?- Y después soltó una risita.- Amor, déjame explicarte. Nunca me arrepentiría de estar contigo, eso debe quedarte muy claro. Solo digo que me gustaría poder quedarme aquí más tiempo, eso es todo.

-Bueno ¿Y quién dice que no puedes hacerlo?- Carla dejó que Stan prosiguiera pues quería ver a donde llegaría con todo eso.- Tienes razón al decir que tienes una familia que te espera en Nueva Jersey, pero oye, si de verdad te gusta tanto estar aquí, podrías hablar con todos y decirles lo que piensas. Apuesto a que ellos entenderían. Y si te mudas aquí, así podremos vernos siempre y nunca más nos separaremos.- Concluyó Stan pareciendo satisfecho.

Se acercaron para poder unirse en un abrazo. Estaban felices de poder estar así juntos.- Te amo.- Dijeron a la vez después de haberse besado.

Stan pensó en lo maravilloso que sería ya no solo vivir en Gravity Falls, sino también tener a Carla a su lado. Nada podía ser mejor.

¿Tú en verdad crees que me apoyen con esta decisión?

-¡Seguro! Digo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- Stan pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Carla para así poder darle más confianza.- Es más, muñeca, si quieres yo iré contigo hasta allá. Así sabrán que va en serio y me conocerán y dirán…-Stan cambió el timbre de su voz para volverla más aguda.- "Oh Carla, vaya que Stan es un buen hombre para ti. Él no te dejará sola, no es como si fuera un idiota llamado Thistle Downe que te abandonaría por otra, y además es muy apuesto, deberías quedarte con él para siempre y vivirás muy feliz".

Carla se echó a reír fuertemente al oír esas palabras.- ¿A quién intentaste imitar con eso?- Lo codeó.

-No lo sé ¿A tu madre, tal vez?- Bromeó.

-¡Entonces eres un mal imitador! Apuesto a que ella nunca hubiera dicho eso. En primera porque ella siempre apoyó a mi papá en todo, y en segunda, ella ni siquiera hablaba con ese tono.

-¡Oh vamos, lo primero fue porque nunca llegaron a conocerme! Si así hubiera sido, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Y sí, tal vez no pueda imitar bien a tu madre, pero al menos puedo imitar bien a Ford.

-¿Y cómo no? Si es tu hermano después de todo.

Ellos dos continuaron con el picnic mientras comían sus emparedados.

Stan comenzó a imitar a Ford cuando jugaban C, C y más C. Aunque él nunca le pudo ganar a su gemelo en aquel juego para nerds, siempre le pareció gracioso como el mayor reaccionaba después de tirar el dado y los números lo hacían quedar en desventaja, pero al final lograba ganar de una u otra forma.

Mientras tanto, cerca del lugar merodeaban Jeff y su séquito de gnomos. Últimamente en la aldea de los gnomos abundaba el hambre y la sed. Con el calor del verano la mayoría de sus cosechan murieron y apenas había algo rescatable para comer y beber, así que toda la responsabilidad caía sobre su líder y el deber por llevarles buena comida y agua.

Anteriormente ya habían tenido suerte yendo hasta el pueblo y encontrarse con comida que la gente ya no quería y tiraba pero que aún seguía siendo comestible, o robar algunos helados o tartas, pies y pasteles del restaurante de Linda Susan; pero ahora la mujer era más precavida en cuanto en donde guardaba todos sus postres pues estos siempre terminaban desapareciendo misteriosamente, y ahora eso les dificultaba la tarea por conseguir todo eso de manera más fácil y no podían arriesgarse a que montones de gente los descubriera haciendo sus fechorías.

Vieron una oportunidad más al toparse con la pareja y su picnic y decidieron entrar en acción.

-Muy bien muchachos, este es plan.- Hablo Jeff frotando sus manos sintiendo que podían tener de una nuevo una buena racha con lo que tramaban.- ¿Ven el picnic que están teniendo por allá?- El resto de los gnomos asintió mudamente.- Aquellos dos están en nuestro territorio y parecen estar muy distraídos hablando. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es escabullirnos con los disfraces de arbusto e irnos acercando lentamente y cuando veamos el momento preciso tomaremos la comida y nos iremos.

El grupo de gnomos preparó sus disfraces hechos por la propia naturaleza, cada uno de ellos fingiendo ser un arbusto común y corriente.

Cuidando cada uno de sus pasos para no levantar sospechas estaban cada vez más cerca de tomar la tan ansiada comida de la canasta y salirse con la suya, aprovechando que Stan y Carla en ese momento estaban girados de espaldas y no se darían cuenta.

Jeff fue quien tomó la delantera. Ya tenía una mano fuera del disfraz, listo para tomar esa canasta y huir. Poco a poco. Ya casi…

-Y bien, ¿Qué más tenemos por aquí?- Preguntó Stan. Aun sin girarse, extendió su mano hacia el interior de la canasta con la finalidad de tantear y ver que más podía sacar para comer. Otro emparedado no le caería nada mal. Por desgracia para Jeff, Stan terminó topándose con su pequeña mano. Los dos terminaron queriendo agarrar la canasta al mismo tiempo. Al sentir algo extraño detrás de él, Stan tuvo que voltearse para saber qué era lo que había tocado. Ahora resultaba que había un arbusto que antes no estaba ahí, y no solo eso, sino que adentro de ese arbusto había alguien escondido.- ¿Mabel, eres tú? Esto no es gracioso.- Stan se disgustó al principio. Pensó que podía tratarse de su sobrina jugándole una broma o en su defecto estaba espiándolos. Pero al no obtener una respuesta inmediata y al ver que aquella mano era demasiado pequeña hasta para ser la de una niña, se puso de inmediato en alerta y a la defensiva.- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate!

-¡Muchachos, retirada!- Gritó Jeff al resto de sus gnomos.- ¡Nos descubrió!- Los gnomos echaron a correr al instante, pero Jeff no tuvo la misma suerte y antes de que siquiera pudiera dar cinco pasos, Stan lo tomó del disfraz arrancándoselo a la primera y revelando su identidad.- ¡No! ¡Por favor no me mate!- Gritó el pequeño gnomo temiendo por su vida y pidiendo piedad. Incluso se arrodilló para implorar por algo de misericordia.

A esas alturas Stan ya no estaba impresionado de que se tratara de una criatura mitológica.- ¡Pequeño ladrón, querías robarte nuestra comida!

-¡Stanley, detente!- Gritó Carla. De nuevo había intervenido, como aquella vez que Stan también quiso darle su merecido al liliputiense en el campo de mini golf.- ¡No lo lastimes! Él es tan pequeño, indefenso, y se ve inofensivo.

-No conoces como son este tipo de seres, Carla.- Dijo él en su defensa.

-Por favor Stanley, ya ahuyentaste a esas pequeñas hadas al principio, no lo hagas con este pobre duende.

-¡Así es señor, por favor le pido que…! Espere… ¿Duende?...- Reaccionó Jeff.- ¡Oh, lo que me faltaba!- Tomó su gorro y lo tiró al suelo, señal de que se había enfadado.- ¿Acaso no sabes distinguir entre gnomo y duende, mujer?

-Uhh, pues…yo…

-¡Mira el gorro puntiagudo!- Señaló a la prenda luego de haberla vuelto a recoger.- Además los duendes son más pequeños, siempre visten de verde, y su sombrero es de copa, ¡De copa! Ni siquiera es un gorro como el nuestro.

Stan se enfadó al ver como ese enano le hablaba a Carla. Esta vez sí tenía la intención de hacerle mucho daño y darle un buen golpe. Ya hasta estaba volviendo las manos un par de puños. -¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Mejor cuida tu lenguaje amigo! No querrás decir algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después…

Jeff al ver esto adoptó su pose una vez más de arrodillarse en el suelo y juntar las manos.- Les pido me disculpen. Verán, no era mi intención quitarles nada…bueno…tal vez sí. Pero no era con mala intención. Mi finalidad era llevar la comida a mi aldea. Los gnomos estamos pasando por una crisis de hambruna. Este calor nos lo ha quitado todo y solo queremos tener algo con que alimentarnos. No saben lo duro que es tener que hacerse cargo de todo eso. Es duro ser el jefe. Yo no lo elegí, ellos me eligieron y ahora cargo con ese enorme peso. Si tan solo pudieran entender…

-Ahórrate tu discurso, pequeñín.- Comentó Stan aun sin parecer convencido y haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se fuera.- No nos interesan los problemas que tengas, así que podrías empezar yéndote a otro lado a molestar a alguien más…

-¡Stan, no seas así!- Se quejó Carla.- Por favor, intenta comprenderlo.- Entonces ella se inclinó a la altura del gnomo y le dijo.- Escucha, es muy noble lo que intentas hacer por tu gente, pero no creo que robándole a las personas sea una forma de lograrlo. Si tan solo alguien estuviera dispuesto a escucharte como nosotros…o bueno, tal vez como yo…- Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Stan.- las cosas serían más fáciles para ti y los demás. Tienes suerte de haberme convencido.- Después de eso se enderezó y fue a buscar la canasta con comida en lo que buscaba dentro y extrajo una caja de galletas con chispas de chocolate.- Toma, llévate esto. No será mucho, no sé qué tan grande sea la aldea de los gnomos, pero espero que les pueda servir de algo.

-¡¿En serio?!- La expresión de Jeff era de una total gratitud hacia Carla.- ¡Oh gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!- Tomó la caja de galletas y hasta la besó varias veces una vez que estuvo en sus manos.- Usted es un alma tan noble y caritativa. Y lamento lo que dije hace poco acerca de los duendes…

-Oh, no hay cuidado.- Le restó importancia.- Además a mí siempre me ha gustado ayudar a los demás.- Le mostró una sonrisa.

Por un momento Jeff se quedó pasmado y pensativo por la ternura que le ocasionaba aquella humana.- Oye ¿Sabes una cosa? Mi aldea y yo desde hace tiempo también estamos en busca de una reina que nos gobierne a todos.- Para ese entonces ya hasta había adquirido una mirada de coqueteo hacia ella.- Así el trabajo ya no sería solo para mí, y…no sé, me preguntaba si te interesaría unirte y…

Esta vez Stan interfirió imponentemente en la charla, estando cruzado de brazos. -Tienes suerte de que Carla sea tan bondadosa con todos, o si no ya estarías metido en graves problemas conmigo, enano. Pero sí te advierto algo, ella es mía. Búscate a alguien más a quien también quitarle las galletas y desaparece de mi vista.

-¡Sí, sí, claro! Prometo no volver a molestarlos más, lo juro.- Jeff retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.- De todas formas, yo ya me iba.- Soltó una risa nerviosa para después irse corriendo con todo y sus galletas hasta perderse en la lejanía del bosque.

-Vaya ¿Es que acaso a cada lugar al que vayamos nos estaremos topando con este tipo de criaturas? Le arruinan a uno toda la diversión.

-Vamos Stan, no pienses así.- Animó Carla.- Yo no diría eso, sabes que a mí me encanta conocer criaturas nuevas. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ese es el encanto de Gravity Falls.

-Oh, bien. De acuerdo- Cedió él.- Sabes que siempre y cuando tú estés feliz, yo también estoy feliz.- La rodeó entre sus brazos para robarle un beso en la mejilla.

Después volvieron a guardar en la canasta la comida que les sobró y partieron de regreso al pueblo con el auto.

Siempre que Carla le sacaba las cosas positivas a todo, era imposible no pasársela bien a donde quiera que ambos fueran.

* * *

 **Wiiiii al fin actualizo! xD Lamento haber tardado mas que de costumbre, pero sucede que la inspiracion me abandonó unos dias, y ademas estoy en época de examenes y así es mas dificil, ademas voy a morir en la clase de filología, no me fue nada bien, lo sé, lo presiento, reprobaré, valdré chetitos en esa materia :(**

 **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Yo lo siento medio blehhhh xI y ademas está cortito, solo me salieron 6 paginas pero repito, la inspiracion me abandonó y así no se puede jaja**

 **Oh sí y lo mas importante, este ya es el penultimo capitulo. Lo sé, es triste :'( ya el siguiente será el ultimo. Yo sabía que no pasaría de 10 capitulos. Desde un principio que concebí la idea de este fic se me presentó como un pensamiento muy rapido, algo fugaz, asi que igual de rapido se termina u.u de hecho hasta en estos días estuve pensando que este podría ser el ultimo capitulo y darle un final de una vez, pero sentí feo que fuera así de repentino para ustedes, sin aviso previo, y pues me esforce para traerlo y de paso avisarles. Pero pues tambien quiero intentar escribir mas ideas que tengo, no puedo escribir dos fics a la vez, ya lo intente antes y siempre era todo un caos organizandome para eso u.u asi que mejor me digo que termino uno y empiezo otro y así me evito problemas jeje. Espero que el siguiente tambien les guste, espero no demorar Dx Dejenme sus reviews si les gustó n.n y como siempre, ya saben, si ven errores avisenme ;) Los estaré leyendo en este y en el siguiente.**

 **¡Bye, bellos! -3-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wooooo! al fin traigo el capitulo final. Antes que nada, perdon, perdon, perdon por la demora (-/.\\-) Mis unicas excusas son la falta de inspiracion a medio capitulo y ademas los ultimos dias de mi escuela estuvieron llenos de proyectos y ni tiempo tenía de avanzar, pero al fin estoy de vacaciones y prometí traereles este capitulo durante las mismas xD Asi que espero lo disfruten, si sí, dejenme un review para saberlo y si no, pues tambien jajajaja. De hecho lo iba a actualizar ayer, pero hubo una salida improvisada de todo el dia con mi familia por el dia del padre (btw felicidades a todos los papás -w- quieranlos mucho, que para padre solo tenemos uno -u- )**

* * *

Con cada día que transcurría, la boda del sobrino de Carla estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ella pronto le llamó a Stan preguntándole si querría acompañarla a ir en busca de un vestido para esa ocasión y él accedió sin ningún problema.

Habían acordado en encontrase de una vez en el centro comercial. Al llegar, Stan la vio esperándole en una de las mesas en la zona de comida rápida y le dio un beso a manera de saludo.

-Lamento que tuvieras que esperarme.- Se disculpó él.

-No hay problema Stanley, de todas formas solo he estado aquí pocos minutos.- Se levantó de su lugar.- Mejor nos apuramos. Presiento que tendremos que ir a varias tiendas antes de poder hallar lo que busco.

-¿Pues qué esperamos? Andando.- Le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara y de ahí comenzaron a caminar.

Buscaron y entraron a cada tienda y boutique donde vendían ropa para dama pero Carla nunca quedaba convencida con los vestidos que veía, y siempre que alguna chica que los atendía le sugería probarse alguno, ella sí lo hacía pero al final siempre le terminaba hallando defectos a la prenda.

-¿Qué opinas de este, Stanley?- Como por novena vez en esa tarde, Carla se probó un vestido más, e igual que en las veces anteriores, salía del probador luciéndolo y preguntándole a Stan su opinión.

-Ehh…me gusta, te queda bien.

-Tampoco te noto convencido. Me dices eso con cada vestido que me pongo pero admítelo, se ve me horrible.- Carla se miró al espejo y desaprobó de nuevo un vestido que no le favorecía a su cuerpo y tampoco le hacía sentirse satisfecha, cómoda o hermosa.- El naranja no es mi color ¿Y por qué tienen que ser tan cortos los vestidos de ahora?

-Bueno pero ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué tipo de vestido quieres?- Sugirió Stan.

-La tengo, pero ni siquiera he visto algo aun que se le acerque.

-Oye, tranquila amor, aún quedan muchas tiendas por visitar. Quizá en alguna encontraremos el indicado.- La consoló.

-Eso espero.- Suspiro.- Stanley, me estoy sintiendo mal por haberte hecho venir hasta aquí conmigo, y ya hasta te veo algo cansado. Sé que a los hombres no les gusta venir a estas tiendas, pero pensé que eres el único que puede darme su opinión al respecto.

-No te sientas mal Carla. Por ti, visitaría incluso hasta mil tiendas con tal de que hallemos algo que te guste.

Carla pegó un pequeño salto y luego estrujó a Stan fuertemente en sus brazos.- ¡Eres el mejor!- Exclamó. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Pero bueno, no perdamos tiempo. Vayamos a otro lugar.

Salieron y fueron a una tienda más.

En aquella tienda al parecer si lograron hallar estilos diferentes que a Carla le agradaron, sobre todo porque la mayoría de los vestidos sí eran algo más recatados y largos hasta llegar a los tobillos.

Ella pidió probarse uno que fuera ondulado. Vio uno en el aparador que le llamó mucho la atención. Estaba hecho de terciopelo y era del color del tulipán, con magas que cubrían los antebrazos y que incluía un collar de perlas.

Cuando salió del probador con él se dio una vuelta poniendo las manos en la cintura para que Stan la mirara mejor. Le pareció hermosa. Para él Carla ya era hermosa pero ese vestido en definitiva la volvía preciosa.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Creo que ya no tenemos que seguir buscando. Ese es. Te queda perfecto. Te ves fabulosa.- Decía él sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿En serio te gusta?- Carla le hecho una mirada a todo aquel conjunto y asintió sonriendo.- Bueno, sí. Me ha encantado este vestido. Creo que lo llevaré. Tengo unas zapatillas que le harán juego.

Cuando estuvieron en la caja para pagarlo Stan quiso adelantarse y poner todo el dinero pero Carla no estaba de acuerdo. Decía que ya era mucha molestia y que mejor ella lo pagaría pero Stan no quería ceder. Decidieron que sería mejor pagar la mitad cada uno para comprarlo y así lo hicieron.

Saliendo de la tienda fueron a comer a la misma zona de comida rápida donde en un principio se hallaron y ahí pidieron comida china.

Mientras Stan degustaba de uno de sus rollitos primavera vio que Carla sacaba de su bolso lo que debía ser la invitación de la boda.

-¿En qué piensas, Carla?- Le cuestionó.

Ella miraba aquella tarjeta unos segundos, luego lo miró a él y le dijo.- Ya se acerca cada vez más. Escucha, Stanley…- Volvió su vista hacia la invitación.- este evento será uno de los más importantes que la familia McCorkle haya tenido en varios años. Pero tú también eres algo muy importante, significas mucho para mí. Por eso quiero…me gustaría pedirte que estuvieras conmigo para ese día. Te estoy invitando a ti y a tu familia, invita a quien tú quieras. Quiero mi familia te conozca, que sepan que estamos saliendo y que quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, ¿Entonces, que me dices?

-¿Qué digo? Digo que…- Se pasó primero el bocado que estaba masticando.- digo que ¡Por supuesto! Además, hace mucho que yo tampoco asisto a ninguna boda, pero sí me gustaría, en las bodas la comida siempre es muy buena.

Carla comenzó a reírse.- Oh sí, te prometo que la comida será espectacular.

Cuando salieron del centro comercial, Stan la dirigió hasta su hotel, y él llegando a casa le dio la noticia a su familia.

-¡Atención, familia! La boda del sobrino de Carla es en poco tiempo y estamos todos invitados a ir.

-¡¿Una boda?!- Gritó Mabel con euforia.- ¡Yo amo las bodas! ¿Crees que pueda llevar a mis amigas?

-No veo por qué no.- Respondió Stan encogiendo los hombros.- Entre más gente vaya a las fiestas, mejor.

-Ah, hace años que no asisto a ninguna boda.- Comentó Ford soltando un suspiro.- Pero podría ser divertido, ¿Por qué no? ¡Por supuesto que iré!

-Oh vaya, una boda.- Comento Dipper de modo pensativo.- No vine preparado con ropa para la ocasión. Tal vez Pacifica me ayude. Espero que siga conservando aquel esmoquin que me prestó para su fiesta el verano pasado.

-Claro.- Dijo su hermana siguiéndole la corriente.- Lo que quieres es una excusa más para verla de nuevo, Dipper.

Esto último hizo al chico enrojece y a la vez ponerse un poco de mal humor.- ¡¿Qué?! N-no digas tonterías Mabel. Pacifica solo es una amiga.

-Lo es…por ahora.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.- Pero admite que has pasado mucho tiempo con ella en estos días.- Le picó las costillas con el dedo pero su gemelo la hizo detenerse apartándole la mano.

-Parece agradarte mucho esa niña, Dipper.- Habló su tío Ford- ¿Por qué no la invitas a la fiesta también?

-¡Basta chicos, ella no es mi novia!- Se ocultó la cara con las manos y estando aún más rojo que antes.

-No lo es…por ahora.- Volvió a hablar Mabel.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo fuera, chico?- Intervino Stan lanzando una carcajada, lo cual le hizo desear al niño que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo debido a la verguenza.

En los días que siguieron, los Pines los ocuparon para alistarse para el gran evento. Hasta se tomaron la molestia de ir en busca de un buen regalo para los novios.

Los hombres se encargaron de conseguir las ropas adecuadas para ellos, mientras que por el lado de Mabel, ella misma se encargó de hacerse su propio atuendo e invitar al resto de las chicas.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó, Stan recibió una llamada de parte de Carla por la mañana cuando todos estaban muy atareados poniéndose elegantes o maquillándose pero él aun así se tomó el tiempo de ir a responderle.

-Hola Stanley, ¿Están todos listos para asistir?

-Claro que sí, es más, estamos a poco de salir, ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti?

-No será necesario. ¿Sabes? Mi sobrino acaba de llegar. Él y yo nos iremos juntos. Solo hablaba para saber cómo estaban ustedes. Así que bien, entonces los veré a todos allá.

-Hasta entonces.- Se despidió Stan. Antes los Pines pasaron a recoger a Pacifica, a Candy y a Grenda a casa de esta última. -Vamos, no tenemos todo el día, llegaremos tarde.- Las apuraba el hombre.

Una vez que las chicas salieron y subieron al asiento trasero, aunque algo apretujados entre todos pudieron partir a la iglesia.

-¡Se ven muy bien chicas! Me encantan sus vestidos.- Decía Mabel en lo que le echaba un ojo a cada una.

-S-sí, sí, lucen geniales. T-te ves bien, Pacifica.- Decía Dipper sonriendo y con la cara sonrojada al tener a la rubia sentada a su lado.

Pacifica le devolvió el gesto. -Gracias Dipper. Tú también luces como todo un galán.- En efecto, era posible que la cara de Dipper se pusiera más colorada y así pasó.

El resto de las chicas soltaron una risita entre ellas al ver como se comportaban ellos dos juntos. Mabel desde el otro lado del asiento le guiñó el ojo a su hermano y le levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¡No puedo esperar para ver cómo será el pastel!- Exclamaba Grenda.- ¡Apuesto a que podré copiar algunas ideas para cuando yo me case!

-Y yo traje mi cámara de video para no perderme de nada.- Decía Candy, mostrando el aparato.- Al fin tendré algo interesante que publicar en mis redes sociales.

El viaje se hizo corto, cada quien disfrutaba de la plática con el que tenía a lado y cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado al lugar.

Carla ya los esperaba afuera de la entrada pacientemente. Al verles llegar no contuvo su emoción sobre todo de ver a Stan acompañado de su hermano. Se lanzó a los brazos de Stan llena de alegría.- ¡Sí vinieron! Me alegra que los hayas traído a todos.

-Como debe ser.- Respondió él sonriéndole.

-¡Ford! ¡Me da tanto gusto verte!- Reaccionó ella al tener al mayor de los hermanos de su lado, recibiéndolo igualmente con un cálido abrazo lo cual él no rechazó.

-Lo mismo digo Carla. Como vuela el tiempo, ¿No?- Extendió su mano para estrechar la contraria en un saludo más formal y ella devolvió aquel gesto.

-¡Oh! Pero si a ti no te ha afectado para nada.- Concordó de forma animosa lo cual le provocó a Ford una gran sonrisa.- Pero por ahora hay que apurarnos. No falta mucho para que llegue la novia y empiece la ceremonia. Vamos chicos, síganme todos.

Los niños seguían a los mayores desde atrás, y Candy desde el primer instante no dejó de tener la cámara encendida.

La ceremonia transcurrió perfectamente. La familia McCorkle tuvo reservados los primeros asientos de hasta adelante para no perderse del casamiento de los novios. Los Pines terminaron sentándose un poco más atrás pero no demasiado.

Cuando fue el turno de Carla de presentarse al frente con los anillos, Stan dijo en un susurro "No dejes de grabar este momento, Mandy" equivocándose en el nombre de la chica de anteojos, lo cual le disgustó a esta, pero solo un poco.

Una vez que la ceremonia terminó, todo el mundo partió hacia el salón donde sería la fiesta.

Las chicas sobre todo estaban encantadas por todos los arreglos y adornos del salón. Sobre todo Grenda que nunca dejó de echarle un ojo al pastel de cinco pisos. Había muchos detalles en coral que asumieron era por elección y por ende el color favorito de la novia. Las damas de compañía venían vestidas igualmente de ese color.

La comida en efecto resultó ser muy buena, irónicamente el único que no parecía degustarla como se debía era Stan.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Stanley?- Le cuestionó su hermano.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.- Stan no apartaba la vista de la mesa donde los novios se sentaron, acompañados por la familia McCorkle y obvio Carla estaba con ellos.- Es solo que no dejo de pensar que en cualquier momento ella me va a llamar para que vaya a conocer a su familia.

-Bueno, conocer a la familia de tu novia es normal. No tienes por qué angustiarte.

-Sí, pero no solo eso. Ya antes ella y yo lo hablamos y….bueno…- Susurró esto último para que los niños sentados a su lado no oyeran su plática de adultos.- Carla quiere quedarse en Gravity Falls ¿Entiendes? Quiere…quiere vivir aquí. Le agradó el pueblo, y además así podremos estar juntos.

Lo que dijo Stan hizo que Ford por poco y se ahogara con la comida que estaba degustando, no se esperaba eso.- Bueno Stanley, eso…eso es…- Tosió un poco para guardar la compostura.- son buenas noticias.- Dijo al fin.- ¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado? ¿Desde cuándo lo decidieron?

-No tiene mucho, pero lo que importa es comentárselo a su familia. Sé que pude haberles hablado un poco estando en la ceremonia para irnos conociendo, pero por respeto a los recién casados no lo hice.

-¿Seguro que solo fue por guardar respeto o…no habrá sido más bien porque te da miedo?- Inquirió el mayor, a lo cual Stan soltó una risa que denotó algo de nervios.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Ford? Claro que no me da miedo.- En ese instante Carla se volteó a mirar hacia la mesa de ellos también. Parecía estarle diciendo algo a sus familiares, fueron cosas que Stan no alcanzó a oír del todo pero debían ser cosas buenas, pues la veía sonríeles a todos mientras hablaba. Ella lo vio directamente y luego le hizo una seña para llamar su atención. Claramente Stan sí lo notó pero mejor sus ojos los dirigió hacia el plato de su sopa para fingir que no lo había hecho.

-Vamos Stanley, no la ignores. Sabes que te está hablando.- Dijo Ford. Stan levemente volvió a alzar la vista y seguía observando como Carla le hacía más señales para que la notara.- No tienes nada que temer. Apuesto a que todo saldrá bien.

-Es cierto.- Admitió al fin, irguiéndose en el respaldo de su silla.- Tendré que hacer esto tarde o temprano.- Después de todo él prometió en primer lugar estar ahí con y para Carla cuando este día llegara y conocer a su familia.

Claro que Stan Pines pudo haber hecho muchas promesas a muchas personas en el pasado y jamás haberlas cumplido, pero con Carla era diferente. No iba a fallarle, no iba a quedar mal con ella solo por tenerle miedo al "que dirán".

-Solo evita sudar demasiado cuando ya estés ahí.

-Sí, voy a tratar. Gracias por tu consejo, cerebrito.- Respondió Stan rodando los ojos a manera de sarcasmo.

Fue ahí que Carla tomó la iniciativa de acercarse a la mesa.- ¡Stanley! He estado haciéndote señas para que vinieras conmigo, ¿O es que no me veías?- No era que estuviera molesta con él sino todo lo contrario. La aparente distracción de Stan le parecía divertida.

-¡Oh! Lo siento amor, es que…-Rápidamente buscó alguna excusa.- la comida sí que esta deliciosa. No podía apartar la vista de mi plato.

-Ven, que mi familia está emocionada por conocerte.- Se tomaron de las manos y juntos fueron hasta la mesa central donde estaban los demás.- ¿Estas nervioso?- Con esa pregunta Stan solo pudo pasar un poco de saliva sin ser capaz de responderle algo.- No te preocupes. Mi familia es muy sociable. Les caerás bien y ellos te caerán bien, ya verás.

Mientras tanto Ford y los niños observaron a los otros dos ir a la mesa. Stan se sentaba en una silla libre y adoptó una pose sería entrelazando los dedos de las manos y colocarlas sobre la superficie.

El hombre más adulto que parecía ser el hermano de Carla estaba frente a Stan y luego de haberse presentado parecía estar haciéndole unas cuantas preguntas. Las primeras veces Stan sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo pasaba por la frente y la sien, una clara señal de que ya estaba sudando por nervios pero apuesto a que él argumentaba que era por el calor, lo cual tampoco estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Carla estando a su lado le llegó a dar unas cuantas palmaditas discretas por la espalda para así reconfortarlo, o le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros para poder animarlo.

Pero luego de pocos minutos Stan pareció relajarse y entró en ambiente con el resto. Ya hasta reían por cualquier cosa que alguien comentara. Se estaban llevando todos muy bien.

-Parece que Stan se divierte.- Comentó Dipper a su tío Ford.- ¿De qué estarán hablando?

-Tal parece que Carla quiere mudarse a Gravity Falls.- Le respondió en un tono suficientemente alto para que el resto de las chicas lo escuchara.- Intentaran convencer a su familia y hablar al respecto.

-¡Wow! Esa me parece una buena idea.- Comentó el muchacho con emoción.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Este día no puede ponerse mejor!- Exclamó Mabel con los brazos levantados al aire, y el resto de sus amigas tuvo reacciones similares.

Observaron como en la otra mesa las cosas marchaban bien.

La melodía de una lenta balada comenzaba a sonar y el animador llamó a los novios a la pista para que bailaran su canción.

Todo el mundo estuvo atento hasta que la música terminó.

Después de esa primera canción era el turno de los invitados acompañar a los novios en la pista. Ellos pusieron el ejemplo para que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Stan y Carla se levantaron de sus asientos acompañando a los recién casados en el baile.

Cuando la canción se acabó ambos se fueron a sus respectivas mesas con sus familias para terminar la hora de la comida.

-¿Y bien, que tal te fue?- Preguntó Ford a su hermano, esperando que su respuesta fuera positiva, de hecho todos la esperaban.

-Oh, ¿Qué puedo decir?- Alardeo el otro con una plena sonrisa de satisfacción en lo que se encogía de hombros.- Los McCorkle son buenas personas, no fue difícil convencerlos. Además de que ya me adoran.

La entusiasta de Mabel como siempre junto con las chicas soltaron un grito de emoción al oír esto.- ¡Significa que tú y Carla al fin van a poder estar juntos por siempre!

Todos concordaron que en efecto les encantaría que Carla se quedara a vivir ahí, pero ese sería un proceso que aún les llevaría tiempo. Lo primero que habría que hacer era transportar todas las pertenencias de Carla desde Nueva Jersey hasta Oregón. Pero ya después se preocuparían por eso, por ahora solo querían pasarla bien en la boda.

Entre el buen ambiente, el baile, la música, la merienda, más música, pastel y demás eventos aquel día se pasó rápido. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y no faltaba mucho para que la noche se hiciera presente. Los invitados poco a poco empezaban a marcharse, primero unos pocos, después ya empezaban a ser familias completas.

Debieron dar la boda por terminada cuando vieron a los novios ya cambiados de atuendos por ropa más cómoda e informal. Ya estaban listos para partir hacia el aeropuerto hacia su destino donde pasarían la luna de miel.

-Bien, creo que esto fue todo.- Dijo Carla soltado un suspiro de alivio.- Necesito dormir un poco, ya no estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme tanto.- Le confesó a Stan, puesto que a esas horas ya era de madrugada.

-Sobre todo a nuestra edad.- Dijo él.

-Sí, eso es cierto.- Dijo Carla.- Oh Stanley, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayan venido.- Dijo entrelazando sus propios dedos entre si y después lo abrazó.- Y ya no puedo esperar para empezar a vivir aquí contigo.

-Pronto pasará.- Dijo él, besándola delicadamente en los labios.- ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

-Parece que mejor compartiré un taxi con los novios.- Respondió.- No sé si cabré en el auto, ya trajiste a toda tu familia y no quiero estorbarles.

-Pero si tú no estorbas, Carlita.-Sonrió.

-Vamos, en serio, en el taxi iré bien.- Aseguró ella devolviéndole el gesto.- Primero iremos a dejarlos al aeropuerto a ellos, y luego yo le pediré al taxista que me lleve al hotel.

-Entonces aquí nos despedimos.

-No por mucho tiempo.- Se dieron un último beso antes de ver que un taxi empezaba a estacionarse enfrente de la entrada. Los novios y ella se subieron en él y se marcharon.

Stan hizo lo mismo después. Acerco el auto hasta la entrada para que todos los abordaran y antes de poder irse a casa, dejar a cada una de las chicas en sus hogares.

Los días seguían transcurriendo. La familia de Carla se retiró del pueblo al día siguiente en que fue la boda, ya fuera porque tuvieran cosas importantes que hacer en la ciudad o porque no le vieron mucha atracción a quedarse más tiempo ahí, pero ella continuó, y empezó a buscar lo más pronto posible un nuevo departamento al cual mudarse. Quería uno pequeño para iniciar desde cero pero con el tiempo se prometió a si misma que conseguiría una casa grande.

Encontró uno que le gustó, justo en la zona más urbana de Gravity Falls, y lo compró gracias al dinero que su familia le mandó por medio de transacciones bancarias.

Ella se movilizó rápidamente para mandar traer todas sus cosas desde Nueva Jersey.

Ese mismo día fue uno muy arduo que se pasó rápido al acomodar todo en su lugar y mover muebles de aquí para allá; el trabajo se hizo más fácil con la ayuda de los Pines. Hasta Soos se encargó de ayudar también.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto Stanley. Si no me hubieran ayudado yo nunca hubiera terminado. Ten.- Le extendió una taza de café en lo que ambos tomaban asiento aquella tarde en el sofá para descansar un rato. Los demás se habían ido a casa pero Stan quiso quedarse más tiempo a hacerle compañía.

-Por ti lo que sea, Carla.- Dijo Stan para después darle un sorbo al café.- ¿Ahora cómo te sientes?

-Más tranquila. Me alegra saber que esta es mi primera noche aquí, en mi propio departamento.

-Bienvenida a Gravity Falls.- Dijo él mientras le sonreía.- Ya no eres más una turista, sino una residente de este pueblo tan peculiar.

-Ya me siento como en casa.- Concordó.- Pero…ahora me llevará tiempo acostumbrarme el tener a mi familia tan lejos.

-Sí…sí, te entiendo…- Dijo él, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto en la nada, recordando su propia situación al tener que quedarse en Gravity Falls más por un deber que por gusto.- Pero…- Reaccionó, volviendo a mirar a Carla.- Ya verás que te terminarás adaptando. Este pueblo es un lugar al que en un santiamén ya puedes llamar tu hogar.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.- Dijo ella, antes de comenzar a tomar su café.

Ni pensar que en los primeros días de su llegada al pueblo ambos habían hecho la promesa de abordar el Stan de Guerra II e irse navegando en él. Claro que aquella promesa seguía pendiente, no la habían olvidado, y Stan pensó que ahora que Carla ya vivía en el pueblo eso lo volvería más fácil de cumplir. Se sentía feliz de poder tenerla ahora tan cerca y no podía esperar a invitarla a irse de una vez, después de todo él también ya ansiaba volverse a encontrar en altamar, pero por otro lado ella apenas iba a empezar a adaptarse en el pueblo y sería demasiado repentino invitarla con él cuando apenas acababa de mudarse. Lo mejor era dejar pasar algo más de tiempo, después ya le daría la sorpresa.

Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses. No faltaron las ocasiones en que ella invitaba a los Pines a comer en su departamento, o cuando Stan pasaba la noche con ella viendo películas que rara vez terminaban de ver pues ambos se quedaban dormidos a la mitad de las mismas. Incluso cuando el verano llegó a su fin y los gemelos tuvieron que marcharse ella les dio algunos obsequios como regalo de despedida. Se encariñó mucho con ellos y viceversa, solo quedaba esperar hasta el próximo verano para su regreso.

Ahora era uno de los primeros días en la estación del otoño, y Stan, yendo una vez más a visitarla, le hizo la propuesta que durante todo ese tiempo transcurrido quiso hacerle. Le propuso preparar sus maletas para estar listos al siguiente día.

Ella se encargó de empacar la mayoría de su ropa que fuera abrigadora, ahora en esas fechas la ropa veraniega se quedaba guardada en los rincones del guardarropa hasta el próximo año.

Stan por su parte se ocupó de comprar algunas provisiones y alimentos suficientes para el viaje. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que tanto durarían estando fuera del pueblo, pero después de todo siempre se trató de que fuera algo improvisado. Las salidas improvisadas siempre se terminaban disfrutando más que cuando se planeaban.

El único que se enteró de que se irían fue Ford. Les deseó buena suerte a Stan y a Carla y que ambos se la pasaran bien en aquel viaje.

Stan pasó a buscarla un fin de semana por la madrugada. Aparte de que acordaron salir antes del amanecer, de todas formas Stan no pudo dormir esa noche antes de levantarse. Estaba tan emocionado por volver a estar al mando del barco e imaginando lo increíble de aquel viaje que mejor se levantó de la cama antes de tiempo y aprovechó para preparar los últimos detalles que le hicieran falta.

Siendo las cinco y media de la madrugada los dos ya estaban bien despiertos, abrigados y a bordo del barco.

Carla pudo conocer más a fondo como era. Echó un vistazo al camarote que compartiría con Stan durante ese tiempo. Era algo pequeño y al parecer seguía albergando cosas que eran de Ford y que ahí se habían quedado, pero a ella no le importaron esos detalles y le pareció un lugar muy acogedor. Se ocupó de acomodar y guardar toda su ropa y la de Stan también. Cuando terminó salió afuera con él, quien se encargaba de desplegar las velas. Luego cuando ya estuvieron abajo, Stan encendió un par de luces que iluminaran el paisaje hasta que amaneciera. Fijó el curso y como siempre con ayuda del viento eso les impulsó para empezar a avanzar.

Conforme pasaban los minutos cada vez iban dejando más atrás el lugar de partida. Gravity Falls se volvía un pequeño punto en la lejanía ante la atenta mirada de Carla. A veces se giraba a mirar a Stan. Estaba muy concentrado timoneando e intentando mantener un curso recto, pero a la vez se le veía tan feliz.

Ver a Stan feliz hacía a Carla feliz. Ella no pudo evitar recordar como desde niño, siempre fue el espíritu aventurero de él el que siempre lo impulsó a cumplir su sueño de tener un barco propio y buscar precisamente eso, la aventura, la diversión, la buena vida, los tesoros, y sin importar nunca las odiseas que se le presentaran para conseguir todo eso. Por eso Carla siempre lo admiró tanto.

Stan ya llevaba tiempo sintiendo la mirada de Carla sobre él y se volteó un momento hacia ella. Luego sonrió y dijo una pequeña broma para hacerla reír y logró su cometido.- Soy irresistible, ya lo sé.

Siguieron los dos en silencio contemplando el paisaje que tenían de frente. Por ahora no hacían falta las palabras, el ambiente era tan calmado y no querían romper esa tranquilidad.

A lo lejos en el horizonte ya empezaba a salir el sol. Parecía emerger desde el fondo del agua y las estrellas que hasta el momento se vislumbraban empezaban a perder su brillo y a ir desapareciendo de a poco ante la vista. Ahora el cielo se pintaba de colores rosado, morado y algo de naranja. Cuando la estrella matutina estuvo lo suficientemente arriba Stan se encargó de apagar las luces que antes encendió.

-Mira eso.- Comento Carla sin apartar la vista del cielo.- Nunca antes vi un amanecer.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Stan haciéndole compañía.

-En serio. Este es el primero. Siempre me despierto cuando ya es de día.

Stan suspiro.- Hace un año, en mi viaje con Ford, está siempre era mi parte favorita. Me levantaba antes para poder admirar este bello regalo de la naturaleza.- Comentó con orgullo.

-Y dime ¿Viviste muchas aventuras en ese viaje?

-Y no creerás cuantas.- Respondió.

-¡Vamos, cuéntame!- Le animó Carla. Aquella sería una larga, pero interesante charla que estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

Durante la plática ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Stan no dejaba de fascinar a Carla con todas las historias que tenía para contarle. Claro, tampoco dejó de lado las increíbles anécdotas que él mismo llegó a vivir estando en Gravity Falls, como aquella vez en la que golpeó al pterodáctilo en la cara al ir al rescate del cerdito de Mabel.

Quizá hubieran podido seguir a gusto si no fuera porque Carla llegó a sentir una gota caerle en la cabeza.

Fue ahí que volviendo sus ojos al cielo se dieron cuenta de que este se había oscurecido y vuelto gris gracias a los nubarrones recién formados. Ni siquiera los habían visto llegar, simplemente ya estaban sobre ellos.

-Mejor vamos adentro, parece que se pondrá fuerte.- Sugirió Stan.

Terminaron refugiándose justo antes de que la lluvia empeorara.

-Qué cambio tan repentino de clima.- Dijo Carla, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana del camarote.- Por otro lado, esta es una de las primeras lluvias en mucho tiempo, desde que empezó el verano.

-Así pasa en estos lugares.- Dijo Stan para animarla.- Además, créeme cuando te digo que yo y Ford…es decir… Ford y yo…- Corrigió, recordando la "importante" gramática que su hermano constantemente le hacía ver.-nos enfrentamos no a lluvias como esta, sino a verdaderas tormentas. Esta no parece ser tan grave.

-Eso me recuerda…sígueme contando de tus aventuras.- Los dos tomaron asiento, se pusieron cómodos y Stan ahí continuó contándole el resto. Se terminó apoyando gracias a un álbum de fotografías y otro libro de bitácoras que Ford había escrito para ilustrar mejor a Carla acerca de los lugares, los eventos, y hasta a los monstruos y demás criaturas a los que estuvieron expuestos.

-…Ese calamar gigante intentó varias veces voltear nuestro barco.- Le decía Stan mientras veían las fotos.- De hecho incluso a mi logró atraparme, pero…no querrás saber en dónde intentaba ponerme los tentáculos.

El miedo se mostraba en todo el rostro de Carla- ¿Y te asustaste?

-Claro, pero solo un poco. Ford me salvó, con ayuda de un arpón le dio justamente en su ojo…- Stan simulaba tener un arpón en las manos y después lanzarlo, todo fuera por hacerlo más emocionante para ella.-y entonces me soltó y volvió a perderse en las profundidades.

-¡Seguramente yo me hubiera desmayado del miedo!- Admitió.-Pero ustedes dos fueron muy valientes.- Le besó la mejilla y él puso su mano en ella como agradeciéndole esa muestra de afecto.

La lluvia de aquella mañana pronto se hizo cada vez más leve hasta que se pudo salir a cubierta nuevamente. Ya las nubes negras se habían ido y el sol volvía a brillar. Fue el escenario perfecto para que un arcoíris se hiciera presente.

-Hace tiempo que ya no veía una.- Comentó Carla admirándola desde lejos.

Stan se acercó a ella y paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros.-… ¿Crees que si la seguimos hasta el final, los duendecillos nos den todo su oro?

Ella rio.- Tal vez, pero ¿Duendecillos a medio océano, Stanley?

-Uh… ¿Duendecillos marinos?- Sugirió.

Carla se lo pensó unos segundos.- Sí, ¿Por qué no? ¡Andando!- Stan la besó rápidamente en los labios después de esto y se fue a tomar su lugar tras el timón mientras ella siguió mirando el arcoíris que ahora los guiaba rumbo a probablemente su siguiente nueva aventura.

Ninguno sabía que otras cosas les aguardaban estando en el océano, pero siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, y hubiera un arcoíris que los iluminara después de las tormentas, los dos estaban listos para afrontar lo que fuera.

* * *

 **En serio espero que el final les gustara, fue lo que mas trabajo me costo desarrollar -.- desde el momento en que Carla se conseguia su departamento en el pueblo yo me decia, "ok, despues de aqui, ¿como avanzo? " y de ahi empezo mi falta de inspiracion :'( pero eso no me detuvo :'D o tal vez un poquito jeje. Pero bueno, ahora que este fic esta concluido, ya tengo mas libertad para seguir escribiendo mas fics que tengo pensados \\(^o^)/**


End file.
